


Beneath Your Beautiful

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken hook-up leads to a lot of pining and feelings but the story ends happily with two boys falling in love.</p><p>or</p><p>An AU where Zayn and Liam have painful pasts that stop them from believing in the concept of love, but after meeting each other something changes inside of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'd posted this fic a while back but I'd ended up being really disappointed in how it was written and such. Plus the criticism I'd gotten was a little more hurtful than helpful so I decided to make some changes to what I'd written and then re-post the fic when I felt more comfortable with it.
> 
> I hate to sound like I'm whining, and I know that not every fic is going to be one that people like, but writing means the world to me, the same way Ziam does, so I like being proud of what I've written.
> 
> Thank you to everyone and anyone who has anonymously and publicly supported me throughout the last year of me writing fics, I wouldn't be as confident as I am without you lot.
> 
> Massive amounts of love to all of you and I really hope you guys enjoy this fic xx
> 
> Comments or thoughts on this fic and even other fic suggestions would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> And to anyone who would like to give me a fic idea, or just talk to me, comment below or you can message me on tumblr at livingforamiracle.tumblr.com.

Zayn is going to kill Harry.

He is seriously contemplating murder at this point because his stupid arse of a roommate and best friend has decided that blaring music in their apartment at 7 AM is a fantastic idea, and Zayn is going to fucking kill him.

It’s not Zayn’s fault that he hates mornings, it’s just that he enjoys his sleep and hates waking up at ungodly hours of the day where the sun is still practically rising from the horizon.

Another reason could be that he and Harry are in their last year of University, always having to stay up late to finish work, and that Zayn’s job has him doing really odd hours because his clients never really have set moments.

See, the thing is, Zayn’s a tattoo artist, a really popular one among teenagers to be precise, and honestly 3 years ago he would have laughed if someone would have told him that this would be his life, but he’s not complaining right now.

Ever since he was a teenager, he’d been sort of a rebel, always going against the norm but mostly for the reason that he was already pushed around because of his heritage and religion; people thinking they could pick on him because the pigment of his skin was different, automatically making him different, a terrible person, and it’s killed Zayn from the start.

He remembers walking by a tattoo parlor back in Bradford, his best mates Ant and Danny walking in to get tattoos, and he’d been so intrigued by the ink, how it would be permanently traced over your skin, hiding a deeper and truer meaning all for the person themselves, a reminder or promise that stayed with said person forever.

He’d gotten his first tattoo then, his grandfather’s name across his right peck, because his grandfather had always told him that it didn’t matter if he was different, he still loved Zayn and was proud of him.

Zayn had cried at his funeral, wanting him back because who else would press encouraging words into his mind, place gentle hands on his shoulder as he cried or shook with anger?

And since then Zayn had started to accumulate more and more tattoos over the years, none being silly little things, but tattoos that all held a deeper and more personal meaning to Zayn, a way to escape, remember and document the things he’d been through, or even the great friendships he had in his life.

Zayn had always been an artist from a very young age, and it’d been evident when the tattoo artists would always marvel over a sketch he’d have made for a tattoo he desired, eyes wide and faces impressed, and he’d always smile a little brighter when they’d compliment his artistic sense, telling him that maybe one day he should think about getting involved as a tattoo artist as well.

At that time, Zayn had laughed and just nodded, knowing that would never happen; but here he is now, working at one of the most famous tattoo parlors in Manchester.

Though it’s only a job and not a long term thing seeing as he’s in Uni and almost has an English degree under his belt, he finds pleasure in being a tattoo artist, a popular one at that. It brings him a lot of pride, a massive amount of happiness in seeing the way he can trace the ink over someone’s skin and draw a beautiful design or set of words that are so his own.

He’s found a passion in this form of art, one he’d always found intriguing and honestly, he doesn’t regret this job at all.

One main reason to why Zayn had decided that becoming a tattoo artist for the time being was a good idea was because of some of the events that had perspired over the years in his life. It had not only been the racist comments and bullying from back home, but also the shitty and terrible relationships he’d brought himself into and regretted once he’d been fucked over time and time again.

His passion for art began to mix with his habit of getting tattoos when he’d always find himself drawing some intricate kind of design after a breakup and next thing he knew, he’d be heading to the tattoo parlor to get said tattoo and well, that’s where it all started.

Zayn had been on his shift that was from 9PM-1 AM last night, his hours always changing and corresponding to when he could actually walk in to work and get things done.

One of his clients had come in around midnight last night-calling in that it was the only time he could-having brought an intricate and massive design that he and Zayn had been working on for a while, and it’d taken them an hour to get it all done and covered, leaving Zayn to clean and close up before he’d finally gotten home at 2 AM and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep just seconds after his head hit the pillow.

Waking up to Harry blasting _Royals_ by Lorde isn’t how Zayn imagined his day going, because it’s Saturday and he can finally sleep in, but no, because Harry is an early riser, Zayn has had to learn to become one too; Harry’s words, not Zayn’s.

Speaking of the devil; Harry not so nicely slams the door open to Zayn’s room and practically collapses on top of him in a fit of giggles, “Zaynnnn, get up now!”

Zayn rolls over, Harry going with him before losing his balance on the end of the bed and plopping onto the floor, an action that Zayn smiles at as he buries his head back into the pillow.

“Fuck you Zayn.” Harry rips the covers off of Zayn, smirking at the wounded sound coming from Zayn’s mouth.

If looks could kill, Zayn knows Harry would have dropped dead by now, but instead Zayn just huffs, his irritation apparent as he gets up and shoulders past Harry, heading to the bathroom that’s really too far of a walk at this moment.

Harry, who never seems to get the message, follows Zayn in and plops down on the edge of the tub as Zayn washes his face and brushes his teeth, “I know I know, you’re mad because I woke you up early. But it’s because I was really hungry and made us an amazing breakfast, plus Niall is going to be around in a bit so I didn’t want you waking up to that ruckus.”

Zayn perks up at the mention of food because Harry is an _amazing_ cook, but doesn’t show his excitement just yet.

But Harry looks apologetic and Zayn honestly can’t blame him. He turns around to smirk at Harry, ruffling his fluffy curls as he walks out, “I’m not mad Harry, just tired. But yeah, you made up for it with the food.”

Smiling, Harry follows Zayn out and slings an arm around his shoulder, “Better get started now or Niall will probably eat it all.”

Zayn chuckles at that, knowing full well how much of a vacuum Niall is when it comes to food.

They walk into the kitchen, food decorating the island and Zayn’s mouth is already watering. Pulling Harry into his side he presses a smile into the curly haired man’s temple, “You’re the best Haz.”

Harry just smiles victoriously at Zayn, “Anything for my best mate.”

It’s twenty minutes later, when Zayn and Harry have scarfed down plenty of food, that Niall makes an appearance. He lives across the hall, the reason for why the three of them have become mates, and always bums off on them, especially when it comes to food.

“Oi lads, I can smell food, please tell me you saved me some!” Niall’s entrance is always summed up by that one sentence, the man having such a divine love for food, though he never gains any weight, at all, it’s scary really.

Harry just rolls his eyes at Zayn who snorts, “In the fridge you bloody pig!”

Niall just cackles before he’s walking into the living room to find Harry and Zayn lounging on the sofa, “Fuck off Harry. Food and I have a deep relationship that you’d never understand.”

Harry just pulls Niall down onto the couch between them before using his shoulder as a pillow.

Niall turns to look at Zayn, mouth full of food and all, “You working tonight?”

Zayn nods, not looking away from the tv, “Yeah why?” And then it hits him and he’s turning to smirk at the blonde, “You wanting to stop by from work on the excuse of delivering sandwiches then? Nothing to do with a certain girl named Cher who happens to work there, right?”

Niall’s face turns a bright red and he’s looking away as the blush spreads down to his neck, “Shut it mate.”

Zayn just throws an arm around Niall before hugging him close, “Sorry but no can do. You’re going to have to deal with it; always.”

Harry pipes up from his spot on Niall’s shoulder, “I’m coming around too then. I can’t have both my best mates together without me there.”

Niall groans as he stuffs his mouth with more food, “Getting too sentimental mate. It’s only 8 AM man. Wait till you’re drunk and emotional for this kind of talk.”

Looking affronted, harry smacks the back of Niall’s head who yelps at the action, “What’s got your panties in a twist Niall?”

The blonde just smirks at Harry, “Oh Harry, it’s this little thing called sarcasm.”

Zayn fist bumps Niall before laughing at Harry, “Haz man, you’re way too easy.”

Harry just huffs, crossing his arms and pouting, looking like a little baby put into time out.

Niall and Zayn just take one look at each other before they’re jumping onto Harry, tickling his sides and stomach before he’s reeling over in laughter.

“Guys- fuck – stop I’ll actually start- crying!” Harry starts to heave as Niall and Zayn move away, but he’s smiling which is what they’d been going for.

Zayn looks at Harry again, a question brimming on his lips, and it spills out without his control, “Haz, you do know that Louis might show up tonight right? He’s a regular on Saturday’s, give or take the few times that he isn’t.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to turn a bright red, and he’s averting his eyes from Zayn and Niall as they smirk at him, knowing all too well about the little crush he’s got developing, “Fuck you Zayn.”

“Thanks Harry, but I’ll rather let other guys have the pleasure of doing it.”

Harry’s eyes widen at that, Niall choking on the crisps that are stuffed into his mouth, while Zayn just laughs because seriously these two are so fucking easy.

Harry groans into Niall’s shoulder as he swats at Zayn’s arm, “Zayn you can’t just say shit like that unexpectedly. We get you can be pretty damn full of it, no offense or anything, but come one, no sex jokes please.”

Zayn just winks at Harry, loving to irritate the other boy because their friendship thrives on their banter most of the time. It’s how they’d met in their history class, being partnered up for a project, and they’d found each other interesting, being able to have conversations that were silly or deep, and 3 years later they’re best mates and roommates and life couldn’t be better for them.

Niall had been the perfect addition to their group as of a year ago, moving into the apartment across from them only a week later after they did. They’d taken one look at him; his bubbly attitude, loud voice, and love to party and automatically befriended him. Over time they’d found out a lot more about Niall; how family oriented he is, his love for drinking and eating, but mostly how good of a friend he could be, and after that they’d made sure to keep a lock on him, one the blonde didn’t really mind too much because he loved these boys with all his heart too.

~

"Louis seriously I don't want to go out tonight!" Liam is having so much trouble trying to communicate with his arse of a best mate and he seriously wants to rip his hair out.  
  
Louis puts a hand on his hip, sassy side showing on full display, "Liam. You haven't gone out at all. I know why and seriously it's been months. Get over that douchebag, he didn't deserve you. Come out tonight and just have fun with me that's all. I just want to see my best mate happy again."  
  
Liam deflates at that because Louis really is looking out for him.  
  
When he and Alex had broken up months ago, Louis had literally stayed with Liam as he'd cried and even made sure to go out shopping for him because Liam refused to leave their apartment except for school.  
  
There had been a lot of irritation, too many fights, and even a bit of crying from both ends, but soon Liam was doing better and Louis was relieved because he couldn't stand to see Liam so upset.  
  
Liam looks at Louis, his best mate in the entire world believe it or not, and groans because he can't believe he's about to give in, "Fine we'll go out tonight."  
  
Suddenly Liam has a lap full of Louis Tomlinson who is hugging him tightly, a hand thumping his back, and honestly their friendship is so fucking weird but he doesn't give a fuck.  
  
Louis pats his cheek as he gets up, "Better look nice tonight to babe. You may not be going to find someone, but you have to make yourself look available again. You're gorgeous so it won't be too hard." With a wink and a quick wave, Louis is out the door and headed to god knows where while Liam rests his head back against the couch, contemplating the state of his life.

~

Liam here’s a low whistle as he turns to look at Louis leaning against his doorway, eyes trailing over Liam with an approving nod, “Damn Li, you’re looking hot.”

And honestly they’ve been friends since they were 16 and Liam still isn’t used to these kinds of comments from Louis, but he takes them in stride either way, “Thanks Lou. Kind of tired of pitying myself; just want to have fun tonight.”

Louis walks over to Liam before wrapping an arm around his waist, “That’s the spirit Li. My best mate is finally back.”

He begins to walk out of the room to let Liam finish getting ready, but turns around for a moment, “I never liked Alex by the way, I’m glad you’re done with him. You deserved better than him; much better.”

Liam smiles after Louis because though Louis can be a right bitch, he has a heart of gold when it comes to his mates, and he knows Louis loves and cares about him a lot.

He finishes styling up his hair into a faux-hawk, appreciating his outfit in the mirror as he finally loosens up a bit. He has on his tightest pair of black skinny jeans, black boots, a loose white muscle tee and his signature bandana hanging out of his back left pocket.

He may not be pulling tonight, but like Louis said, he’s single now and it’s time to flaunt it because he’s happier than he was when he and Alex were together if he’s being completely honest.

Liam doesn’t know what this night holds for him, but he’s ready to take on whatever it is.

~

The music is pounding as he and Louis walk into the club, the floors vibrating with the sound, bodies pressed tightly together on the dance floor, and Liam closes his eyes and rolls his shoulders. It’s time to have fun.

They walk over to the bar, people’s heads turning a bit because they happen to be two attractive lads, and people are interested.

Louis signals for two tequila shots, collapsing onto a bar stool next to where Liam is leaning against the bar top, “Glad you came out tonight Li?”

Liam turns to look at Louis, smiling genuinely, “Yeah Lou I am. I’ve needed to get out, thank you.”

With a sincere smile from the Louis, they’re downing the shots placed in front of them, the liquid sliding down Liam’s throat almost foreign like but it feels good, and he can feel a good buzz going on because shit he forgot how strong tequila could be.

He turns around to signal for two beers which are promptly placed in front of them, and it’s been a while since Liam’s been able to drink, Alex being a total dick and never letting him, so tonight’s about Liam, about him letting loose and enjoying himself, and Louis’ right. Alex never deserved him but the pain he’d brought Liam is still clouding over his heart but tonight is going to be the night that things start to get better, he can feel it.

~

It's 10 PM; Louis and Liam are on the dance floor as the alcohol courses through their bodies, sweat gathering on their collarbones as they move to the music.  
  
Liam's dancing up against the back of a busty blonde, a built and good looking guy pressed up against his back when Louis saunters up to him, winking at the two before he's pulling Liam through the crowd and to the door.  
  
"Tattoo appointment Liam. Would have gone earlier but Zayn's didn't start till a few hours ago and I wanted to go clubbing with you first."  
  
Liam drunkenly nods along as the name Zayn swirls around in his head. He remembers Louis mentioning him before; the talented tattoo artist that happened to become a friend of Louis' over the course of meetings they had whenever he went into the shop. Liam remembers Louis gushing about him, how good looking he was, sharp cheekbones with scruff on his jaw, piercing hazel eyes and tattoos decorating his body, a small man with a quiff for hair who's voice was a slight velvet and a bit intoxicating. And yeah Louis had said all that but he's always finding remotely any guy attractive if he looks hard enough.  
  
But Liam knows the real reason why Louis loves that tattoo shop; Harry Styles.  
  
Louis may go on about how pretty Zayn is but the amount of times Liam has had to endure rants about how gorgeous Harry is, with his curly hair, bright green eyes, low drawling voice and plethora of tattoos painting his skin has driven Liam insane. It's not every day that Louis stays hooked onto a guy, but Harry seems to have done it for him because Louis is practically in love, though he refuses to admit it, " _I'm not in love Liam. How could you even say that? I just find him bloody attractive and I wouldn't mind having a good night with that curly haired man, see if he's good with those large manly hands of his and those long fingers-_ " and that's when Liam cuts Louis off because he doesn't need to hear Louis sexual fantasies about Harry.  
  
They're outside of the club and the cold summer air at this time of night is chilling but it feels good against the heat he'd been absorbed in while inside.  
  
After a good 10 minutes of walking, well of Louis walking and Liam staggering a bit, they're outside of the tattoo shop with its neon open sign flashing and bright lights from inside flooding onto the sidewalk outside.  
  
Louis turns to grin at Liam before yanking the door open and practically sashaying inside.  
  
"Louis!"  
  
Liam follows Louis in and sees a curly haired guy waving at Louis from where he's seated on a plush brown couch, and oh, that's Harry.  
  
He's literally everything Louis described him to be and now he doesn't really blame Louis for his endless rants about this guy.  
  
Louis’ smiling real big, Harry mirroring the look on his face and Liam can practically see the fond on Louis face as he falls down next to Harry on the couch.  
  
"Hey Lou. For a minute I thought you wouldn't show up."  
  
Liam turns to see the source of that voice and his jaw almost drops, but even in his drunken state he controls himself, his eyes widening at the site in front of him.  
  
Out from the back room walks a man who has got to be the most gorgeous guy Liam has ever seen. He has tanned skin, tattoos decorating his arms and chest, piercings in both ears as his hazel eyes shine bright in the lights of the shop. His jawline is chiseled, a bit of scruff decorating his sharp cheekbones and his eyes are paired with the longest eyelashes Liam has ever seen on a man, ones he wants to be able to count. The guy's hair is styled up into a quiff, matching his bad boy look with the dark ripped skinny jeans and tight black muscle shirt.  
  
He understands Louis' fixation on how gorgeous Zayn is because Liam's eyes can't waver away from him; he is so bloody good looking and unknowingly Liam licks his lips in interest as Zayn's eyes land on him, their gazes meeting and fuck Liam is already feeling a bit of a stir in his jeans.  
  
Earlier, when Harry and Niall had stopped by the shop, Zayn had been sitting around bored out of his mind until Harry had pulled out a few joints, Zayn's mood ultimately lifting as they lit them up.  
  
And yeah right now Zayn is a little high, he has a good buzz going on but fuck he can't take his eyes off of Liam. He's so much more attractive in person than whenever he's heard Louis describe him and he wants to be all over him, like now.  
  
He wants to run his hands over those smooth yet bulging muscles, taste the sweetness of Liam's skin on his tongue. Fuck he wants to feel Liam all around him, feel him up against him because this man is a fucking god and he wants him so bad _\- I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight_ \- and he really can't let this attractive guy go just yet.  
  
Zayn walks up to Liam, an interested glint in his eye, "You must be Liam. I've heard," his eyes trail over Liam's figure once more before meeting his gaze, " a lot about you from Louis."  
  
Liam visibly flushes but schools his features as he gives Zayn an obvious once over, a smirk on his face as he reaches out to shake Zayn's hand, "And you must be Zayn. I've definitely heard a lot about you from Louis as well."  
  
Zayn winks at him, and fuck it shouldn't be that hot but it just is, "Good things I would hope."  
  
Liam just smirks again, not letting this guy affect him too much though he's beginning to crawl under his skin, "That's for me to know."  
  
"Feisty, I like it." Zayn's staring heatedly at him and Liam isn't ashamed to say he's probably looking at Zayn the exact same way.

Louis’ walking up to them, Zayn nodding his head, and before Liam can really comprehend what’s going on they’re walking behind a black curtain and he’s left alone with Harry.

“So you’re the Liam that Louis does not shut up about?” Liam turns around to see Harry still seated on the couch, smiling sweetly at him and Liam already likes this guy, he just has this aura around him that’s friendly and comfortable.

Liam nods as he takes a seat on the couch as well, turning so he’s facing Harry, “And trust me, I’ve heard loads about you as well.”

Harry laughs, a slight blush tinting his cheeks and it’s nice to know that this thing between Louis and Harry doesn’t seem too one sided, they both seem equally gone.

“You have huh? Well I’m hoping they’re all good things.”

Liam nods, a smile bright on his face, “Trust me; they were nothing but good things.”

Harry smiles widely at that, obviously pleased by that answer.

And Liam doesn’t mean to pry but Zayn’s starting to pick at his skin in a way Liam’s not too sure how he feels about, but he wants to know more about him, “I know enough about you, and even that Irish guy Niall is it? I don’t really know too much about Zayn, except for, how does Louis put it: his bad boy persona and heart breaking good looks, though he says you and Zayn are probably tied when it comes to the looks department.” Liam adds the last bit in, knowing full well that he’s playing the unnecessary wing man, but Louis’ his best mate, he’s gotta do what he’s gotta do.

Harry chuckles at that, the sound being drowned out a bit by the whirring of the machine right behind the black curtain, probably from Zayn permanently inking Louis’ skin with whatever crazy tattoo design he’s come up with. It’s been going on for a while now, what the fuck did Louis think to get this time?

“Yeah Zayn’s always a bit of a mystery. He’s a really great guy at heart but he’s a total dick too. The bad boy persona definitely does fit him even though he genuinely cares about the people close to him. And don’t even get me started on how big of a dork he is, like when he’s wearing his big bulky glasses and reading comics-“

Harry’s promptly cut off from Louis and Zayn emerging out from behind the black curtain, chatting animatedly as Louis smiles down every few seconds at his arm which is wrapped from being tatted.

Louis flops down on the couch between Liam and Harry before groaning, “It’s only 10:30 and there is no way we’re going back Liam.” He turns to look at Harry before adding, “Harry, we’re going to get some alcohol, like right now.”

Harry nods like that’s all he knows how to do before they’re both getting up from the couch and briskly walking out the door and down the sidewalk.

Liam rolls his eyes promptly because typical Louis, making any excuse he can to be close to the object of his affections, but at least he’ll be able to tease him about it now.

He feels eyes on him, turning to see Zayn staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes piercing into his as leans against the wall across from him.

Maybe it’s from how the light shines off of Zayn’s skin, or the way he’s sort of smirking at Liam, but it’s making Liam a little hot and bothered, a feeling he really hasn’t had for longer than he can remember, and fuck Zayn is really bloody attractive and Louis did not prepare him for this.

The same unreadable expression is on Zayn’s face but it’s turning a bit sultry and yes, Liam can work with that because he knows that Zayn finds him attractive, knows that Zayn has not so blatantly been checking him out since they’d stepped foot inside the shop, and he feels pretty damn smug about it.

He stares right back at Zayn, his own expression a lot more sexual than innocent and it has the right affect because Zayn visibly swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing, Liam’s eyes following the movement as he raves his eyes over Zayn’s figure, appreciating the view in front of him, the beautiful most tempting view he’s ever had before.

Zayn seems to come out of his stupor because he’s pushing off from the wall, beginning to walk towards the back room, turning his body so he can gaze at Liam under slightly hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, “Liam, do you think you could help me with something while the other two are gone?”

Liam’s not stupid but he plays dumb, nodding his head as he gets up, following Zayn towards the back of the shop, into a room that he’s pretty sure is the backroom/break room.

The door is promptly shut behind him, Zayn’s body crowding his against the door as he feels Zayn’s warm breath on his neck as the other man buries his head into Liam’s collarbone.

“I don’t think you understand how much I had to control myself from not dragging you back here earlier, fuck Liam, just look at you.” Zayn’s grinding their hips together and _oh,_ they’re both equally as hard and their lengths are rubbing against each other just the right way.

Zayn’s hands are curled around Liam’s hips, fingers digging into his skin through the cotton of his muscle tee, the sting sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his prick which is starting to strain against his jeans.

Liam can’t help but wrap his hands around the edge of Zayn’s hips as well, bringing him closer so that they’re rubbing together even more, breathless groans falling out of Zayn’s mouth as he mouths at the skin of Liam’s collarbone.

Zayn pulls back a bit, his eyes black as the night, as he surges forward and captures Liam’s lips in a bruising kiss that makes Liam’s mind go blank as he Zayn’s tongue presses into his mouth, their hips grinding together even more as they rock into each other.

“I’ll be honest with you Liam. Guys- _fuck_ \- guys like you aren’t really my type, though my type wavers from time to time, but fuck you’re different Liam.” He’s leaning forward to suck at the skin of Liam’s neck, leaving a throbbing bruise that he licks over after pressing a kiss to it.

Zayn’s hands wander under Liam’s shirt, feeling across his stomach, “Fuck Liam, you have a 6-pack? God you’re so bloody fit.” He’s leaning in again to kiss Liam, this time a lot more sensually than before but from the way his hips are moving, Liam knows that he’s trying really hard to control himself.

Without warning Liam’s flipping them around, pushing Zayn up against the wall as he ravishes the smaller man’s neck with little nips, kissing at the abused flesh as Zayn groans, “You’re so strong Liam, that actually kind of hurt.”

Liam automatically pulls away, body still pressed against Zayn’s but concern clouding his eyes as his hand goes up to cup the back of Zayn’s head, “Fuck sorry- didn’t meant to hurt you, fuck-”

Zayn just giggles before he’s pulling Liam in for another kiss, “You’re so cute when you’re worried, it’s kind of hot.” And though Zayn’s acting all nonchalant he can’t help but focus on how concerned Liam really had looked, how his eyes had gotten all wide and fuck he can’t think that right now, he barely even knows Liam and he’s not getting attached to the first person he finds that doesn’t look at him as just a quick fuck.

Liam’s pressing his lips harder into Zayn’s as their hands begin to roam over their bodies, and soon their shirts are being taken off as their fingers dance over warm and slightly sweaty skin.

Liam kisses his way down Zayn’s chest, falling down to his knees before he’s popping Zayn’s jeans open, pulling down the smaller man’s jeans along with his boxers until his length is springing out; hard, red and dripping with pre-come. He eyes it hungrily because fuck it’s been so long, and he’s leaning forward and taking Zayn into his mouth, quickly adjusting to his size and deep throating him as Zayn’s hands come to tangle into Liam’s hair, his head banging back against the wall as breathless groans slip out of his mouth.

Zayn’s eyes are rolling back into his head, “Fuck Liam- your _mouth_ , you’re so good, fuck yeah just like that.”

Trying but failing to, Zayn looks down at Liam as he feels himself hit the back of Liam’s throat and Liam’s looking right back up at him, his doe-like eyes staring into his and they look so beautiful and earnest and fuck he needs to get himself together, but he can’t help the groans that are falling out of his mouth as he feels the intense pleasure course through his veins.

Liam smiles around Zayn, licking up and down his length as his tongue runs under the slit of Zayn’s head and Zayn’s groaning long and loud at that, pulling Liam off of his prick as he pulls him back up to his full height. Zayn pulls Liam closer before he’s engaging them into a kiss, one that grows deeper and more passionate as their tongues battle for dominance, Liam’s hands going down to take Zayn into his hand as he slowly pumps him.

Zayn groans into Liam’s mouth before pulling away, flipping them around again so Liam’s the one against the wall, his fingers fumbling to undo the buttons and zipper of Liam’s pants before he’s pulling them down along with Liam’s boxers.

They both step out of the clothing that is gathered around their ankles, shoes coming off in the process, and they’re completely naked now and leaning up against the desk that Zayn is now grateful for having in the backroom.

Liam’s pulling Zayn closer to him now, pressing their bare lengths together and they’re rocking against each other erotically, their lips meeting in another heated kiss as they swallow the groans coming out of each other’s mouths.

As they pull away, Zayn pushes his fingers against the seam of Liam’s mouth, Liam automatically swirling his tongue around the digits as Zayn groans at the action before he’s pulling them out of Liam’s mouth and moving his hand down between Liam’s legs, brushing them ever so softly against Liam’s hole.

Liam’s fingers pull at the strands of Zayn’s hair as he tries his hardest not to rock down onto Zayn’s fingers that are teasingly rubbing against his hole, “Come on Zayn, just do it.”

Zayn can hear it in Liam’s voice, the pure want and need in his tone that sends a jolt of pleasure down to his prick and he’s pushing a finger into Liam, the tight and warm heat enveloping his finger as he thrusts it in and out.

Liam’s breath begins to hitch as Zayn’s finger begins to go deeper with each thrust, and soon he feels a second finger push past the ring of muscle and join the first, stretching him open as pain and pleasure begin to mix in his body. He’s panting against Zayn’s shoulder, breathy moans falling out of his mouth with every inward thrust of Zayn’s fingers.

Zayn adds a third and final finger, stretching Liam even further as he begins to rock down on them, his own fingers biting into the skin of Zayn’s hips as his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head because Zayn’s is pushing against that bundle of nerves inside of him and his vision is slowly starting to go white and _fuck_ Zayn needs to be in him now or he won’t last.

Liam pulls Zayn into another bruising kiss, as Zayn’s fingers still thrust into Liam’s hole before they’re pulling away as Liam’s breathing begins to stagger, “I’m good Zayn, just please get on with it already.”

Zayn nods, fingers leaving Liam’s hole as he bends down to pick up his jeans, rifling through the back pocket and producing his wallet from which he promptly picks a condom out of.

He’s ripping open the packet, and Liam’s taking it out of his hands and rolling it onto Zayn’s prick, giving it a good squeeze as Zayn splutters from the action, a cheeky smile on Liam’s face the entire time as Zayn crowds him up against the desk again.

With a surprising amount of strength, Zayn’s wrapping Liam’s legs around his waist so that he’s practically seated on the desk surface before slowly guiding his length deeper into Liam’s hole until he’s bottomed out in one smooth thrust.

Liam's eyes fall shut from the feeling of being so full, pain mixing with pleasure as Zayn traces patterns into the skin of his hip, still holding Liam’s thighs firmly around his hips.  
  
After a few moments of adjusting to the way it feels to have Zayn fill him up, Liam's head falls forward to rest against Zayn's collarbone as he breathes out a quick, "I'm good Zayn."  
  
Zayn doesn't know why he does this, but he presses a long kiss to Liam's forehead before he's thrusting up into Liam's heat, Liam groaning as he throws his head back in pleasure.  
  
Zayn wraps an arm around Liam's lower back, holding the man firmly to his chest as he thrusts a little harder, a little faster until the only sound heard in the room is the sound of skin on skin as they both let out moans of pleasure.  
  
Liam's face is pressed into the skin of Zayn's shoulder but he's pressing delicate kisses to the beautiful tanned skin that he can't help but admire and fuck he can't think this way about Zayn because he doesn't do hook ups with strangers, and even if he is right now he doesn't do this kind of thing with bad boys, not after Alex, and he tries to convince himself that this is just a one-time thing.  
  
But even when those thoughts pass through Liam's drunken head he can still feel how gently Zayn is holding him, how he's thrusting erratically into Liam but there is still a touch of  gentleness to every moment that leaves Liam a little breathless.  
  
Zayn is pulling Liam closer to him, making sure to not hurt the other man but only to move him enough so that he has a better angle to thrust into, and just from the little shift of Liam's hips, he's sliding deeper into him, letting out a groan as he surges forward to capture Liam's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it before leaning in to kiss the pain away.  
  
"Fuck Liam, god you're so fucking tight and so good, fuck."  
  
Liam just closes his eyes as his vision begins to whiten, moans falling carelessly out of his mouth as Zayn rams into his prostate with pin point accuracy again and again.  
  
He reaches down to take a hold of his own length but his hand is batted away before Zayn's own hand is wrapping around him, pumping him tight and fast in pace with his thrusts and soon Liam's coming hot and white between them, panting as he comes down from his high as Zayn still thrusts into him to reach his own orgasm.  
  
Liam leans forward, sucking Zayn's tongue into his mouth and Zayn groans from the feeling, his grip growing tighter around Liam's body before  his thrusts become a little sloppy, his stomach begin to tighten from his pending orgasm until his hips are jerking forward slightly and he's shooting his load into the condom, head slumping forward onto Liam's shoulder as they both breathe each other in, realizing what's just happened between them but feeling a little too tired to do anything about it just yet.  
  
It's after a few moments, when they've finally gathered their breaths and are able to move when the air between them begins to become awkward, and a slight bit tense.  
  
Every time Zayn looks over at Liam he sees the other man frowning slightly but his cheeks are tinted a bright red, an obvious blush that touches his skin so beautifully, and though Zayn tries to stop the thought from passing through his mind, he can't help but find Liam that much more adorable. Especially when he scrunches up his nose when a small smile plays on his face, this look making its appearance every time Liam tries to move, his arse probably in pain from their recent activity.  
  
Liam steals a few glances at Zayn, seeing the other man with a slightly blank expression on his face, but he can also see the small smile at the edge of his mouth, the red tint to his cheeks, and plus, he's caught Zayn's gaze a few times but they always look away too quickly, a little too awkward now that they're sexual desire has been met.  
  
They're dressing when the bell chimes, signaling that someone has entered the shop, and without a second look at Liam, Zayn's speeding out of the back room, away from Liam and the mess he's caused for himself.  
  
Liam can say that he feels a bit hurt, having expected something a little more from the other boy but he'd been right with his assumptions, and that this had only been a quick fuck for the both of them. And Liam can honestly believe it because he doesn't do hookups like this, not with the bad boy types of guys anyway, but Alex has changed a lot about him so maybe this isn't too big of a surprise.  
  
Either way, Liam can't help the look of hurt that flashes across his face when he sees Zayn lazily leaning against the wall next to a bubbly blonde, Niall he guesses, talking animatedly as if the past 20 minutes didn't happen; but that's no bother, two could play this game.  
  
Liam walks past them, feeling Zayn's gaze burn a hole into his back, and he stands up straighter and takes a seat with his head held high.  
  
Zayn's looking at him, a bit of remorse but more guilt clouding his features and Liam's expression softens to one of confusion and displeasure as his head falls to rest into his hands, Liam trying to get a grasp on what his life is right now.  
  
Luckily the awkward phase only lasts another 10 minutes before Louis and Harry walk back into the store before Niall’s greeting them, "Weh hey lads!"  
  
His eyes land on Louis and positively light up, "Hey Tommo!"  
  
Louis rolls his eyes fondly at the obviously drunk Irish man but his face screams fond as he responds, "Hey Niall, already drunk mate?"  
  
Niall just cackles, eyes finally landing on Liam before widening, a big smile spreading across his face, "You must be Liam. Louis doesn't shut up about ya. Been waiting to meet you for a while now, mate."  
  
Liam blushes at that, sending an affectionate look in Louis' direction, one that is returned with an eye roll but gentle smile, "Heard quite a lot about you too mate. Glad I finally got the chance to meet you as well, all of you actually."  
  
Liam purposefully ends his sentence with his eyes landing on Zayn and Zayn's eyes widen before a soft blush is spreading across his cheeks, an annoyed look setting onto his face soon after.

Hey, at least Liam tried, but he can't blame himself if Zayn is going to act like a complete dick.  
  
Zayn's watching the way Liam is interacting with the others, his mind flying back to those precious moments they'd spent together and he really wants to bash his head into the wall. He doesn't do guys like Liam, fuck he doesn't do dating at all, and it was such a mistake for them to fuck, especially when Zayn was  sober for the first time in a long while since he’d last had sex. He can't let himself get attached too quickly because in the past he's learnt that love and relationships only lead to heartbreak, and if he stays hung up on Liam, he knows that things will end the same way.

It’s hard though, for him to forget about how different Liam is than everyone else, even if they’ve only spent 20 minutes together in total, even if all of that time was spent fucking, but he can’t forget the way that Liam has been the only one to ever ask if Zayn was okay if things got a little rough and it’s fucking with his brain because this just can’t be happening.  
  
He doesn't want to hurt Liam, poor guy hasn't done anything wrong, except crawl under Zayn's skin in a fascinating way, but it might just be better of Zayn puts a break on their interactions for the time being.  
  
Liam can see the way Zayn's face is scrunched up in thought and he finds this man so endearing but he's already made up his mind that he can't get involved with this guy, he doesn't seem to want anything to do with him and if that's how it is, Liam will leave him alone.  
  
After another hour of drinking Liam and Louis are waving goodbye to the others and stumbling out of the shop.  
  
Liam has an arm thrown around Louis's shoulders, the smaller man’s arm going around Liam's waist for support as they both stagger around, minds swimming with alcohol as they giggle into each other's shoulders.  
  
They crash into their apartment, like literally crash by falling over the threshold and onto the ground, a peal of laughter leaving their mouths as they gain their balance and get up, trying to make their way into their respective rooms, mumbling goodbyes as they shut their doors.  
  
Liam strips off all of his clothes, articles that smell distinctly of smoke and mint, a scent he knows is Zayn's, and he just throws them into his hamper as he collapses into bed, his body suddenly feeling heavier than ever and soon his eyes are becoming hooded as sleep begins to course through his body, the last thing on Liam's mind being the way Zayn had felt pressed up against him.

~

Once again Zayn wants to kill Harry because last night, _fuck_ last night was a little too much for Zayn.  
  
They'd drank a lot more after Liam and Louis had left, Zayn chugging down the alcohol to forget the memories of his and Liam's sexual encounter, but every time he tried to close his eyes all he saw were Liam's brown ones staring back at him and he just wanted to punch a wall.  
  
It's nothing against Liam, but Zayn is tired of letting people in just for them to break him apart and leave when things get a little bad; always blaming Zayn and never themselves and he couldn't deal with it if something like that happened with Liam.

Once again he’s woken up with Harry’s music blasting through the walls of their apartment and he just grabs a pillow and stuffs his face between it in an attempt to drown out all the noise that is only making his hangover worse, and Zayn is going to fucking _kill_ Harry for this.

Thankfully Harry leaves him alone, and Zayn is able to drift back to sleep until 10 AM when he feels someone collapse onto him.

Zayn’s eyes shoot open to see a mess of blondish brown hair on top of him, his muscles relaxing a bit as he realizes that it’s only Niall.

Niall is the one that Zayn can handle on most days, because Niall’s a cuddler and he isn’t insistent and honestly he’s Zayn’s favorite a lot of the times.

Looks like Zayn spoke to soon because his door is opening again and a mass of curls is now popping up from the little vision Zayn has to look over his shoulder and he just then realizes how long his morning is going to be.

~

It’s like a freight train hits Liam in the heart when he wakes up in the morning because first of all, he has the worst possible hangover that he’s ever had, and he still remembers his and Zayn’s hook up that he’d wished was all a dream.

Alex had made him feel like shit, had controlled him and used him and that’s something Liam can’t deal with anyone doing with him. He’s glad he had the strength to leave that relationship and vowed to never be with someone like him ever again; yet there he went hooking up with Zayn.

It’s nothing against Zayn himself, it’s sort of against the way Zayn has a lot of the same qualities that Alex has. The bad boy person, the tattoos, the “I’m better than you” attitude; it all reminds him of Alex and it’s killing him. He isn’t one to do one night stands or even drunken shags and he doesn’t know how he’d let Zayn so close; alcohol not being the right answer because he was still sober enough to remember every detail.

Louis walks into the living room where Liam is blankly staring at the television, mindlessly flipping through channels as they barely register in his mind, “Um Li?”

Liam jumps a bit but looks up to see Louis staring down at him with concern in his eyes, “Everything okay?”

And in any situation Liam would be pulling Louis down to sit with him and already be telling him what happened, but this is Harry’s best mate and Liam can’t ruin that for Louis, “Yeah mate, just thinking a bit.”

Louis doesn’t look convinced but drops the subject anyway, a big smile taking over his features, “So um I’m headed out for a little while.”

Liam nods, still staring ahead at the television as he asks, “With whom may I ask?”

“Harry actually. We’re going out for lunch.”

Liam’s head snaps up so fast he’s scared he’ll get whiplash. He stares incredulously at Louis before he’s breaking out into a big smile, “Don’t tell me one of you finally plucked up the courage to ask?”

Louis blushes a bit, feet toeing at the carpet, and he looks like a little boy who has his first little crush and if Liam didn’t have any self-control he would be hugging Louis so tightly, “Yeah. I decided to ask him when we went to get more booze and he said yes.”

Flashbacks from the night before flit around in Liam’s mind, Zayn, the sex, the fucking high he felt, everything, but he ignores it all in favor of getting up and bringing his best mate into a huge hug, one he knows will say everything he won’t be able to, “So happy for you Lou.”

Louis hugs back just as tightly, holding on to the back of Liam’s shirt as Liam feels the smile on Louis’ face being pressed into his shoulder and he just really loves seeing Louis this happy.

They pull away from the hug, Louis’s face a bit red and Liam just smirks at him.

Louis begins to walk towards the door before turning around, “I know you’re tired from last night but I feel bad leaving you alone on a Sunday, maybe call up Niall and Zayn and chill with them? You lot seemed to get on really well.”

Liam’s heart skips a beat at the mention of Zayn’s name, wanting to just forget everything but of course that won’t be happening now, with Harry and Louis going out and all. Thank god he and Niall didn’t have an awkward encounter because that boy may be his safe haven from this situation, “Nah I’m alright Lou. Not used to such bad hangovers so I’m just going to have a lie in.”

Louis stares a little harder at Liam, his face soon relaxing before he’s shrugging his shoulders, “Alright, as long as you’re sure.”

Liam can’t help but smile at Louis’ concern, leading to him walking over to place a hand on Louis’ shoulder, “I’m fine Lou, don’t worry. Have fun on your date with Harry, it’s about time.”

And if the word date doesn’t make Louis smile, Harry’s name tied to that word literally causes a blush to spread across his cheeks and Liam’s laughing loudly because wow Louis really likes this guy.

Louis huffs in his direction before heading out, “Shut it you prick. I’ll see you soon!”

Liam comes back to himself, falling onto the couch as the door shuts behind Louis and he’s left to face the memories of last night alone, wanting but not willing to figure out what last night meant because he can’t go down that road again. He can’t be someone’s little toy to play around with and use only when needed; he’s his own person and there is no way he’s letting another guy treat him wrong again.

But with this Louis and Harry situation seeing Zayn is inevitable and fuck he’s going to have to suck it up but he doesn’t think he honestly has the strength to because they got a little too personal last night and how do people come back from that? Especially when they’re complete strangers who are ultimately pushed into the same group of friends because their best mates are arse over tits for each other?

The universe seems to be working against Liam most days, and today, all he wants to do is bury his head into a pillow and scream.

This may seem wrong of him but he’s hoping Zayn is going through the same dilemma too because it really isn’t fair if he has to deal with this alone. Last night was consensual, a night Liam won’t ever really forget because fuck it was amazing, but he can’t have a repeat happening anytime soon, not if he wants to keep his mental balance.

He feels bratty, probably sounding like a whiny little bitch, but his brain and heart  hurt a little too much for his liking at the moment so he hopes he’s not the only one thinking too into this situation either.

~

If only Liam knew how badly Zayn was handling this situation, he’d finally know that he isn’t alone in feeling the way he does.

Zayn wakes up, thinking all of last night was a dream, an amazing dream he wishes he could live over and over again, but believes was just a dream.

He’s proven wrong when he walks into the bathroom to see the little marks littering his collarbone, clear signs of someone having bitten and sucked at his skin, the only person he’s let close in a while being Liam.

His arms come out to grip the sink as his head sags forward, his entire body heaving with the sighs he’s emitting before he is trudging back to the bed and fall asleep again.

2 hours later is when he’s woken up by Niall on top of him, Harry showing up after, and he’s got that cheeky smile on his face which makes Zayn straighten up, completely knocking Niall off of him and onto the bed.

Zayn narrows his eyes at Harry who’s leaning against the wall, a smile evident on his face as he scuffs his shoes on the floor of Zayn’s room, “What’s going on Haz?

Harry’s head snaps up and he’s blushing, fucking blushing, and _oh_ this has to be about Louis, “Um last night Louis asked me out to lunch… today.”

A smile breaks across Zayn’s face, his tired body finding the energy to get up and pull Harry into a big hug, the memory of Liam only popping into his mind once he’s pulled away. “It’s about time one of you fuckers made a move. “

Harry hits his shoulder, hard, the twat, but he lets it go because the smile on Harry’s face is reason enough, “I’m so happy for you Haz.”

Harry just ducks his head, curls falling onto his forehead as a blush spreads across his cheeks and Harry’s so smitten that it’s making Zayn want to puke.

“Oi Harry, you look like you two are about to get married not go on a fucking date, Jesus you have it bad mate,” Niall’s lounging against the headboard, eyes trained on Harry and you’d think he looks smug but there’s a spark of adoration in his features, a little twinkle in his eye as he smiles at Harry that puts all that to rest.

It reminds him so much of Liam that it’s like a punch to the stomach when he finally comes back to himself, mind reeling with every noise, every look, every touch from Liam that drove him insane; he’s like a drug that Zayn just couldn’t get enough of and now he knows he has to quit before it’s too late.

Harry and Niall don’t seem to notice his sudden change in demeanor, as his face is turned down into a frown, his eyes a bit frightened, but he doesn’t need them to worry, they have for too long and they don’t deserve to deal with his shit; they’re already too good to him.

Zayn rolls his eyes at the stupid banter between Harry and Louis before a loud ring is breaking their conversation.

Harry pulls his phone out from the back pocket of his jeans, his face automatically going soft as he smiles down at his phone, one look between Zayn and Niall and they know who it is; _Louis._

“Alright guys, he’s already on his way there so I should-“ Harry looks up as he talks and automatically cuts off as he sees the look Zayn and Niall are giving him; a teasing yet proud one that leaves him a little breathless, “What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

Niall shrugs while Zayn’s pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, a smile failing to be hidden by the action, “He makes you turn into a little girl who blushes with any mention of his name, it’s endearing and disgusting at the same time.”

And there Harry goes blushing again, “Piss off mate.”

Zayn just pushes at his shoulder, shoving him towards the direction of the door, “Get going or you’ll leave your beloved Louis waiting.”

Harry leaves with a wave and blinding smile, Zayn collapsing onto the bed next to Niall when they hear the flat door close.

Niall stretches before he’s poking at Zayn’s side, “What are we doing today mate?”

Zayn just turns so his head is buried into the sheets, a series of mumbling leavings his mouth until Niall’s turning him over again, “Not sure mate, kind of just want to lay here so you can do whatever. Long night last night was, yeah?”

“Good point there,” Niall nods in agreement before his eyes brighten a bit and he’s scrambling for his phone, “Actually, I’m gonna see what Liam’s doing, knowing that Louis’ out with Harry the lad might be a bit lonely.”

Liam’s name sends a shiver down Zayn’s spine and he stiffens, his eyes closing just to see brown eyes in his mind and he really needs this all to go away right now, he’s just woken up from everything.

Niall pokes at Zayn’s side again, waving his phone in his face, “Liam’s game to chill. You sure you don’t want to?”

Zayn’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth, the area suddenly going dry before he’s choking out a response, “Yeah I’m sure. You lads have fun. Bring me back food if you guys get any.”

“Anything for you Zaynie,” Niall ruffles Zayn’s disheveled hair, the latter growling at the blonde until the door to his room is closing with Niall’s giggles echoing off the walls.

Zayn takes a few deep breaths, calming his racing heart beat before he blinks his eyes up at the ceiling.

Louis had walked into the shop one day and wormed his way into all of their lives, and now Liam had done the same; with his big brown eyes, his chiseled physique and just everything sexy and adorable about him and it's driving Zayn insane.  
  
He's trying to be mature about this, trying to get past all of these feelings coursing through his body and he pushes them away by convincing himself that it's because it's the morning after and it happens.  
  
Zayn's not trying to be an ass but it's clear that Liam's not thinking about him too much, not like Zayn is at least, and that just makes him want to forget everything even more; he hates when things are one-sided, it kills him.  
  
As he trudges towards the bathroom he picks up his laptop and places it on the counter of his sink, turning on the water in his shower before stripping off all of his clothes.  
  
Once the water is warm enough, the steam spilling out from behind the curtains and filling up the bathroom, Zayn presses play on his laptop, music pouring out of the speakers as a smile spreads across Zayn's face.  
  
Drake's _Crew Love_ begins to play and Zayn can feel his muscles relaxing as he steps under the stream of water flowing down from the shower head.  
  
Zayn thinks back to all the past relationships in his life, all the experiences he's had- _There's times where I might just do it just to do it like it's nothing_ \- and he regrets a lot, yeah but at the same time he's learnt a lot from everything and it's made him stronger and a lot smarter when it comes to other people.  
  
The best part of his life that's come from all of his terrible decisions definitely have to be Harry and Niall- _I got a lot of friends to come up off the strip for me_ \- they've been his rock, his _boys_ , and it makes everything he does worth it in the long run when he sees the other two smile at him with pride.

It’s a good 30 minutes when Zayn finally emerges from his shower, having spent an extra amount of time washing his hair and body, singing along to the music flowing out through the speakers of his laptop as the melody took over Zayn’s every breath, lifting his spirits till he forgot about everything but the words to the songs.

He steps out into the steam filled space of his small bathroom, a warm hug that has him breathing in and letting out a sigh. He clears a space on the foggy window with his hand, enough so he can at least see his face and he looks different than he did this morning; more relaxed and at ease, something he hasn’t been in a while.

After wrapping the towel around his waist, Zayn pads out into his bedroom, searching through his chest of drawers until he finds some loose joggers and a comfy tank to wear. Once he’s got them on and has combed his hair out of his face, he grabs his sketchbook off of his desk and settles down onto the windowsill.

Sitting on the padded cushions of his window bench has to be one of Zayn’s favorite places to sketch because the sunlight is bright here and he’s lucky enough to have an amazing view of the entire city, day and night.

Flipping through his sketchbook, Zayn’s eyes are assaulted by a vast majority of colors bouncing all over the pages, beautiful swirls and strokes that all blend together in a perfect harmony however way Zayn wants them too.

He has two sketchbooks, one filled with tattoo designs while the other is filled with different sketches of all different subjects. The latter is more important to Zayn most of the time because everything in here is completely personal to him and if he’s completely honest it holds some of his finest artwork though he gets a little insecure about them because he spills his feelings and thoughts onto these pages every time he uses this sketchbook and it’s such a detailed portrayal of Zayn’s life that even a stranger would be able to figure him out easily, as if this sketchbook is his own personal journal of some sort.

Zayn has never actually shown anyone this specific sketchbook, no one being important enough to actually get a peak, besides Harry and Niall of course, but everyone else have always been like strangers and all Zayn wants is to find someone who is worthy enough to flip through the pages, appreciate Zayn for all he is and love him either way.

People seem to really love his tattoo designs, the countless compliments he gets always leave him blushing, but no one really knows just how much drawing is a passion of his and it seems as if it’d be a turn off to most. Hell, a lot of the other guys he’s been with seemed to only want him for his pretty face and nice body, fun to play with but easy to get tired of any it’s only worsened Zayn’s self-esteem.

Niall and Harry have always had to pick up the pieces, stay in with him as he curls in on himself, blaming everything that’s gone wrong on himself until he’s a crying mess having to be rocked back and forth. He’s not proud of those days but to the naked eye he doesn’t seem emotional or delicate, but fuck if people knew him the way Harry and Niall do they’d know that Zayn really is breakable; the reason behind his steely bad boy exterior. He doesn’t like getting hurt and tends to push away anyone who tries to get close, scared that they’ll just be another person who will break his heart and leave him crying on the cold hard floor.

Zayn looks out into the sunny atmosphere outside of his room window, the warmth radiating around him and making the city of Manchester look almost hazy, and he closes his eyes and breaths, drinking in everything that is going on in his mind, his body, and his heart.

He opens his eyes, moving his gaze down so he’s looking at the blank page of his sketchbook, and with his fingers clutched tightly around the pencil in his hand he begins to draw.

Zayn doesn’t have a certain image or depiction of what he wants to sketch, but he’s letting his hands take over, his mind wandering and conjuring up its own image. He alternates between a few colors; black, brown and gray; the neutral colors that are always his favorite to use.

It’s 20 minutes later when his hand has finished swiping across the page, the sketch coming to completion as Zayn puts on the finishing touches.

There, sketched across the entire page are a set of brown eyes staring back at him, the amount of detail prominent in every stroke of his hand and it washes over Zayn like a cold tidal wave when he realizes what’s just happened.

The eyes on this page belong to one person, someone who Zayn can’t seem to get out of his mind no matter what he does, and they belong to Liam fucking Payne.

“ _Shit._ ” Zayn is truly, totally and royally fucked.

~

Niall's over at Liam's apartment, the two of them lounging around on the sofa as they play a bit of FIFA when Liam brings up the one question nagging at his mind, "Niall I thought you and Zayn were gonna come over together."  
  
After scoring a goal on Liam, to which the latter groans, Niall sits up after pausing the screen, "Asked him if he wanted to, but he said he was too tired and that last night had been a long one. Looked exhausted if you ask me."  
  
Huh. Liam leans back against the sofa as he ponders over this, not sure if he should think too much about it. Zayn couldn't possibly be trying to avoid him, could he?  
  
Liam shakes his head because that's ridiculous, he hasn't done anything wrong for Zayn to be doing that to him but even then, it stays there in the back of his mind, a what if question that Liam never knows if he'll get the answer to.  
  
If he's being completely honest, he's kind of glad that Zayn hasn't come because Liam doesn't know how to react to that.  
  
They'd hooked up, strangers and all, and how are two people supposed to react to being around each other after that?  
  
Maybe Zayn is avoiding him that way, Liam can't really blame him, but it still hurts none the less because Liam's not used to things like this, and Zayn had been so intriguing to him that he couldn't help himself last night.  
  
He's playing remotely, not really paying attention to the game as Niall chatters on, and soon his mind is going back to the night before; to every touch between their bodies, every single kiss Zayn pressed to his skin, the feeling of being so full every time Zayn thrusted into him, even the way Zayn had looked at him, like he was something to be in awe of, like he wasn't real, and it's making Liam's heart beat a little faster than before.  
  
It's hard though, remembering all of those things and then also realizing that Zayn had freaked out and walked away with no words exchanged; something that doesn't settle well with Liam.  
  
He doesn't enjoy being around people like that, and it's not even Zayn's fault. Everything Alex had put him through has blocked him off from letting anyone new in to his life like that; last night scaring him more than it should have because Liam just doesn't do hookups. Yet Zayn had been different; he'd been all steely attitude, drop dead gorgeous looks and a natural ease to his movements, and he'd interested Liam, made him feel things he never really thought he’d able to feel and it's hard for Liam to like or even hate this guy with all of his conflicting thoughts.  
  
He's everything Liam knows he doesn't want, what he can't have or be with, and he tries his best to push last night, and Zayn, and the way Zayn had moaned his name, out of his mind as he focuses back on the game, scoring on Niall who groans before swatting at Liam's shoulder to distract him.

Niall’s fun to be around, a bubbly personality matched with an even happier person and he really is good for Liam. It seems harsh but the minute Liam had met the blonde he’d immediately pushed him into the friend zone because first of all, anyone can tell how straight Niall is, and second, he was too much like a little brother to Liam that the thought of having anything with Niall, defiling and ruining him in more ways than one, seems like a sin Liam isn’t really sure he’s comfortable committing.

But either way, he’s good to have around, a bundle of energy that is really good at distracting Liam, and that’s what he needs right now. No thoughts of Zayn, and bad boys, and sex on his mind, just spending some time with a mate doing something that has nothing to do with the thoughts swirling around in his head, ones that are close to eating away at his insides the more he dwells on them.

~

It’s a few hours later, when Niall has finally left with a swift goodbye and plans for hanging out again, that Liam collapses onto the sofa and lets himself think about things again.

With his eyes closed Liam leans his head back against the couch, muscles relaxing as he sinks into the cushions, except once his eyelids droop shut he's met with the image of beautiful hazel eyes in his mind.  
  
Liam's eyes shoot open, his fingers clenched into tiny fists and he just can't escape this can he?  
  
Those eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes have been taking over Liam's mind because he's never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
He remembers the night before, how the alcohol had given him enough liquid courage to look into those soulful orbs and he felt himself falling into an abyss of hazel and Zayn.  
  
They didn't hold contempt or arrogance as Liam had expected, but instead held awe and a bit of insecurity, a shyness that was mixed with curiosity that has Liam's mind reeling because he's never met someone so complex before.  
  
Zayn Malik is a walking contradiction and is going to be the reason for Liam's restless nights.  
  
Just thinking about Zayn; every little part of him, the memories of their time together, is causing a stirring down in his pants and he can start to feel himself straining against the material of his trousers.  
  
Not wanting to get off on the couch, Liam makes his way to his bedroom, clothes being carelessly taken off as they land all over the room before Liam's falling down onto his bed, his breathing already becoming a bit broken as he wraps a hand around himself.  
  
A breathy moan tumbles out of Liam's mouth as he bucks his hips up a bit and tightens his grip around his prick, pumping himself a little faster as he replays the way Zayn had thrusted into him the night before.  
  
He closes his eyes and imagines Zayn in between his spread legs right now, looking up at Liam through his eyelashes, those gorgeous hazel eyes boring into his as he sucks Liam down to the root, tongue swirling around the head, licking under the slit, before Zayn sucks down again, tongue caressing all sides of Liam's length as Liam's hand tighten in Zayn's hair, pushing him farther down until he's deep throating him, having enough control to not buck up into Zayn's mouth like he wants to.  
  
He can feel his release coming, all thoughts of Zayn making him speed up his movements and with a loud groan and Zayn's name tumbling off of his lips in a breathy moan, Liam comes white hot all over his hand and stomach, his chest heaving as he tries to get his breath back.  
  
Once his breathing is back to normal, his heart rate slowing down into a soft thud against his chest, Liam stares up at the ceiling as the realization hits him like walking into a brick wall; he just wanked to the image of Zayn, and not just to the sexual parts of their encounter but he had wanked to Zayn's eyes, those sinfully delicious lips, the smile that was so bright and lit up the entire room.  
  
Now that Liam thinks about it, it really just wasn't a hook up for him now was it? He hasn't been able to get Zayn out of his mind all day, whether or not he was brought up or not. Every little thing about Zayn is making Liam's insides get all warm and fuzzy even though he wishes he wasn't feeling such a thing but it looks like that's not happening; he's truly fucked because he finally gets it; he might just fancy Zayn Malik.

~

Zayn's been staring at the sketch for an hour now, every little revelation churning in his mind and yeah, after trying so hard to will all of the little feelings and nagging in his mind to go away, it still stands that he might just sort of fancy Liam more than he probably should.

He felt something strong for Liam the minute he’d seen him and Louis standing in the shop, but he was high so he’d just blamed it on the weed. But now, when he’s completely sober and contemplative, he feels the same way he had the night before and if that isn’t a firm indication then he doesn’t know what is.

Liam’s all soft smiles and warm hands, gentle touches and peppered kisses. Everything Zayn has wanted from a man but never really found until Liam.

It’s just scary because he knows what happens after this, he pines, Liam is oblivious and Zayn gets his heart broken, or it could be that they try things out, Liam gets sick of him and can’t handle his baggage, and once again Zayn’s heart is broken to pieces as he’s left shaking and crying on the floor.

In no way at all is he trying to make Liam out to be a heartbreaker but he’s just so damn done with guys walking all over him, using him and being with him for his pretty face; they’d never really tried to get to know him and it made Zayn feel worse about himself because really? Was his vanity the only attractive thing about him?

Either way, knowing how shy he can get, Zayn isn’t too excited about trying to figure things out with Liam, he’s bloody terrified of being denied, the fear always evident in his heart, and if it means he has to avoid being around Liam for a while he’ll have to just do that, even though he wants to do the exact opposite.

~

Liam wants to bang his head into the wall, was about to get up and do just that but realized he was freaking out too much and sat himself back down on his bed.

After he’d had his little wank he’d gotten into the shower, letting the warm water wash away all of the spunk on his stomach before he began to wash every part of his body for good measure, needing something to do before his thoughts raced off again.

Now he’s lying on his bed, eyes following the fan as it spins around, and around, and around, having to look away when he gets a bit dizzy because this is what his days have left up to.

He’s not one to like pining, fuck he hates that more than anything because either you get lucky, which happens like 10% of the time, or you get your heart utterly broken which is usually the winning factor.

Zayn reminds him so much of Alex that Liam is just repulsed that he could even fancy someone like that, but then he thinks about Zayn a lot more and realizes that he’s being too judgmental.

Just because Liam’s had his heart broken doesn’t mean he has to stereotype; especially not when he still remembers the words Harry had said to him while Louis and Zayn had been in the other room.

_He cares a lot about the people he loves… He’s a good guy at heart… He’s such a dork with his big bulky classes and when he reads comics…_

It’s the last part that has Liam’s mind reeling because bad boys aren’t usually dorky, they don’t have bulky glasses, and they most definitely don’t like to read comics; Liam knowing full well what a real bad boy was after Alex and him had been together for a good few months.

Zayn definitely does have the bad boy persona going for him, but Liam soon realizes that it’s all in the exterior, it’s just an act, because he’d seen how Zayn had smiled later on that night, beautiful and genuine, how he’d treated Liam with the uttermost care when they’d fucked, all gentle hands and lingering kisses, and it’s making Liam’s mind go fuzzy.

The effect Zayn Malik has on him is one he’s not too sure he feels too happy about; but it’s not like he can help himself now can he?

But it all comes back to how Liam’s too scared to go down that path again, not sure if going after Zayn is the right idea, because though Zayn had been good to him, it in no way fact or matter means he feels what Liam feels for him, and honestly, Liam isn’t sure he’s ready to figure it out either.

Heart break has been his friend for a long time, men never treating him right, trampling over him and making him feel like complete shit, and at this point Liam’s just terrified because if he pursues Zayn only to be denied he might actually break down like he had when Alex had gotten possessive, abusive and just plain terrible to him.

He’s sure that Zayn is a wonderful human being, but Liam’s not ready to do anything about this situation just yet, especially when it’s only been a day and it could just be the post-hook up feelings talking.

But to be safe, but more importantly keep his heart intact, he’s going to have to stay away from Zayn because he’s a hazard to Liam’s health, well more sexually than just normally, and if he’s away for long enough he can clear his mind and come back to these feelings and see if they’re still taking over his mind, body and soul.

~

“Zayn why don’t you want to come out with me? I thought you liked Louis!” Harry has been pacing their family room for the past 5 minutes as he glares daggers at Zayn.

 _If only I could tell you the real reason,_ Zayn thinks but instead says, “Not feeling up to it mate. And I love that twat, you know it.”

Harry tries to hold back a smile by biting down on his lip, but he’s still scowling at Zayn, “You’re always backing out on plans and I want to know why.”

“No reason Harry, don’t think too into it.”

Harry throws his hands up in frustration, “I told Louis that berating you for answers wouldn’t help.”

And _wait_ , what? What the hell does Louis have to do with this?

“What are you talking about bro?” Zayn can’t help the confusion that is laced in his tone.

Harry plops down onto the couch next to him, “Well every time Lou and I make plans and invite you and Liam along you both always cancel or decide not to come out. Louis thought you’d know why, no idea what the logic behind that is but it was a worth a shot.”

And that hurts Zayn a bit because it seems like Liam is trying to avoid him as well, good thing Harry tends to be oblivious at times, “I wouldn’t know mate. Now go on and meet up with Lou. You’ve been walking on eggshells around each other so suck it up, shag each other’s brains out but save me the details.”

Harry looks like he’s about to argue but closes his mouth before smiling at Zayn, “I’ll try my best.” He winks at Zayn before pushing up from the couch, yelling a goodbye as he walks out of their apartment with the door closing shut behind him.

Once again, Zayn is left alone with his thoughts and feelings; two things that he’s been trying to avoid dwelling on but seem to never want to leave him alone.

Zayn knows he’s in for a long night so he walks into the kitchen and grabs a cold beer from the fridge before collapsing onto the couch, turning the tv on to distract himself from the thought of chocolate brown eyes and sinfully beautiful lips that belong to none other than Liam Payne.

~

“You and Malik are one of a kind Liam; I can’t believe you guys consistently keep on doing this.” Louis is practically fuming as he growls at Liam.

Liam just sits back against the couch as he follows Louis with his eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about? Are you serious?” Louis sounds close to hysterical and Liam would usually laugh but right now isn’t the time, “You both are always canceling every time we make plans or giving a stupid excuse and it’s starting to piss Harry and me off. Even Niall is getting annoyed.”

And Liam should have known that Zayn would be trying to avoid him as well, but getting the confirmation that he is just makes this situation just that much worse and fuck, he’s so far gone it’s ridiculous.

“Sorry Lou, I just don’t want to go out okay? As my best mate you have to be understanding.”

Louis deflates at that before he’s collapsing half onto the couch and half onto Liam, “I know but I just worry about you Li.”

A small smile spreads across Liam’s face as he brushes his fingers through Louis’ hair, “You don’t have to, I’m okay.”

Louis nods before his phone rings with a text message, “Shit Harry’s already at the pub, gotta hurry Li.” He jumps up from the couch but not before pressing a kiss to the side of Liam’s head, “You’re coming out with us next time, no discussion about it. If you love me you won’t try to get out of it. For my sake?”

Liam goes to retort but closes his mouth as he nods, disappointment already settling into his bones at knowing he has no way of getting out of this situation.

“Good.” Louis heads for the door, pulling on his shoes as he turns back to look at Liam, “Don’t know when I’ll be back so don’t stay up.” And with that said he waltzes out the door, leaving Liam sitting alone on the couch with all of his thoughts once again.

He turns on the television as he slumps down on the couch, ready to watch a FRIENDS marathon in the hopes of forgetting about a certain tattoo artist with piercing hazel eyes and a wickedly sexy smile.

~

Harry doesn’t get home until 9 AM the next morning, but he falls into Zayn’s room with a blissful smile and a sheepish expression crossing his face as he collapses next to Zayn before cuddling up to him.

“You just get in Haz?” Zayn knows the answer to the question but after years of friendship with Harry, he’s learnt that it’s better to let Harry tell things the way he needs to.

Harry hides his face in the pillow before looking back up at Zayn with a giddy smile, “He said yes, Z.”

“Yes to what?” Zayn shouldn’t be playing dumb but he loves seeing Harry this happy and this is his moment and Zayn doesn’t want to ruin it.

“He said yes to being my boyfriend! He smiled all big and happy before launching himself at me and next thing I know we’re snogging. It took us a while but we somehow were able to get back to his place since it was closer and thank the lord Liam was asleep because he would have been scandalized at the fact that we literally fucked up against the door and-”

Zayn cuts him off abruptly, “Okay Harry, that’s enough yeah? I’m so happy for you, I seriously and truly am, but I don’t need details on the sex.”

Harry throws an arm around Zayn’s middle before pulling him into a hug, “Thanks Z. For giving me the push I needed.”

“Always Haz, always.”

~

Louis’ been humming all morning and even in Liam’s sleepy state he can tell that it’s a good thing.

He stumbles into the kitchen to find Louis making them breakfast, something he hasn’t done in years and it could only mean one thing.

“He asked you out didn’t he?” Liam’s already getting giddy with excitement because this is huge for Louis, something they’ve both been waiting for.

Louis turns around from the stove where he’s cooking eggs before nodding, teeth biting his bottom lip as a blush kisses the skin of his cheeks, “Li, I’m so happy.”

Without another word said, Liam rushes over to Louis and envelops him into a hug that they both drown in, Louis’ head buried in the crook of Liam’s neck while Liam sways them from side to side.

“I know you’re happy Lou, and I’m over the moon for you too.” Liam can’t stop smiling, “Fuck, finally.”

Louis just nods into his chest, and Liam can practically feel the energy thrumming in his veins, the happiness oozing off of Louis like an aura that captures Liam in a warm glow for just the right amount of time.

They pull away from the hug at the same time, Liam mussing up Louis’ hair until he suddenly straightens up, “Did Harry stay the night?”

Louis face turns red as he turns around to continue cooking, “Yeah.”

And now everything clicks into place. He remembers being awoken by a thump on the door, but he’d been too tired to even go see what was happening and his sleepy state had made him dismiss the other thumps that followed, but now it all made sense.

“Oh god Lou, really? The door?” Liam thumps Louis behind the head before walking over to the counter to make the two of them some tea.

Louis bursts out laughing, “Sorry babe, too caught up in the moment to think about it.”

Liam just shakes his head at his best mate, “I bet.”

“Oh by the way, Harry really hopes that you follow through on coming out with us next time. He’s been wanting to see you.”

And now Liam feels bad because Harry is such a great guy and he’s been avoiding seeing him because of his best mate.

Zayn Malik. The bastard. The _sexy, gorgeous and incredibly mysterious_ bastard.

No matter how hard Liam tries, he can’t get Zayn out of his head. And at this point he has no idea what to do about it.

But Liam can’t say no to Louis, and he can’t keep dodging Harry either, “Of course Lou, don’t worry about it I’ll be there.”

Louis slides the eggs he’d been making onto two plates before walking over and hugging Liam tight, “Thanks Li, it means a lot.”

Liam hugs him back while he swallows the lump in his throat, wanting to tell Louis the entire story of what had happened but not having the strength to.

He’s just going to have to deal with whatever happens here on out maturely.

~

“Harry how could you?” Zayn’s practically pacing across their living room floor, fuming, because Harry decided to go and make decisions for him.

“Hell no Malik, you are not allowed to put the blame on me. Louis made me promise, and he even got Liam to come out. You two are like fucking hermits and we know you’ll both get on well so just suck it up and come out. Can’t you do that much for me?” Harry looks so fucking genuine and who is Zayn to say no to him.

Zayn’s body visibly deflates as he collapses onto the couch, head falling to rest in his hands before he’s looking back up at Harry, “Fine Haz, only because I love you.”

He gets a face full of curls then, long arms wrapping tightly around him and he laughs into Harry’s shoulder.

“Niall will be there too, so you have no choice but to come because it’s crime to hurt Niall.”

And that is one thing Zayn hates doing. He hates disappointing Niall because that man is all smiles and sunshine and he hates seeing a frown on his face, especially if he’s the reason for why it’s there.

Zayn hugs Harry back before pushing him off, “Yes, I’m very well aware of that mate.”

Harry picks himself up from where he’d been pushed onto the floor before walking away, a bright smile spread across his face as he disappears into the kitchen.

Zayn falls back against the couch with a thud, a resigned sigh escaping his mouth at the impending headache he’s sure he’ll get from overthinking. Knowing he’ll have to see Liam again is fucking with his mind because he’s scared, he’s bloody petrified that he’ll make a fool of himself and maybe this isn’t a good idea. But he knows he has to stick to his word, and plus it’s only one night, he should be okay.

He has another week to get his feelings, his heart, and whatever the fuck he needs to under control before actually seeing Liam again because he has no idea what to expect anymore. He may come off as this cocky yet mysterious guy but like Harry and Niall always say, he’s a major softie who’s a complete dork on the inside.

Zayn just hopes that maybe, just maybe, Liam has already seen or will see that side of him.

~

Liam and Louis have been waiting at the restaurant for a good 20 minutes before Niall bustles through the door and over to where they’re seated, “Sorry lads, traffic was fucking mad and I forgot to do laundry.”

Liam snorts into his hand before smiling fondly at Niall while Louis just openly cackles at Niall’s misfortune.

“Piss off Louis, you’re a fucking twat.” Niall rolling his eyes but his smile screams fond and it’s one of Niall’s best qualities; not giving a fuck what people say about him.

“Love you Niall baby, you know I do.” Louis attaches himself to Niall’s side before pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Niall’s grinning, swatting Louis away as he says, “Don’t let Harry hear you say that, he’ll kill ya mate.”

Louis just shrugs but there’s a blush spreading across his cheeks at the mention of Harry and Liam would gag from the cuteness but he’s honestly too happy for Louis to even try to tease him.

Liam’s eyes skim over the menu but is interrupted when he hears the scrapping of chairs, looking up to see Harry plopping down on the seat next to Louis, while Zayn hesitantly sits down in the only open seat, which is next to Liam.

Everyone starts talking to one another except for Zayn and Liam who look down at their menus quietly, sneaking looks at each other when they think the other isn’t looking.

“It’s nice that the two of you decided to come out with us for once.”

Their heads snap up to see Harry smiling widely at them, “It feels like forever since it’s been the five of us.”

Zayn and Liam look at each other then, turning away quickly as they both blush a scarlet red.

The waitress arrives then, and they all give their orders. But it isn’t lost on Liam that she’s giving a little more attention to Zayn than the rest of the boys, and Liam expects Zayn to flirt back, maybe even look up at her with that smoldering and sexy look of his but he just smiles politely at her before going back to look at his phone.

She looks put out but then whips around and stalks off, while Liam is trying hard not to gape because what? Maybe he’d been wrong about Zayn, or maybe Zayn had been acting that way because Liam was there. Yeah that was probably it. But looking over at Zayn made him think otherwise because Zayn actually looked a bit sad, and the waitress had been beautiful so maybe Liam really didn’t know what was going on. But Liam can’t help but want to know what’s going on with Zayn because he’s just so intriguing.

Liam looks down at his lap as he mulls over his thoughts, missing when Zayn turns his head to look at him, gaze roaming over Liam’s features with soft eyes as he smiles to himself.

Liam looks up at him suddenly and usually Zayn would turn away but he keeps his gaze locked with Liam’s, and he’s just looking at the other man, eyes filled with pure curiosity as they continue to stare at each other.

Soon a small smile creeps across Liam’s face and Zayn’s eyes crinkle up a bit as he returns the action.

Liam clears his throat, breaking their gaze before dropping it down to Zayn’s arm and pointing at his ZAP tattoo, “Wicked tattoo man, get your inspiration from comics?”

“Thanks mate.” Zayn’s nodding to Liam’s question but still answers him, “Yeah I’m a bit of a dork when it comes to them. Harry never stops teasing me about it.”

Liam giggles, the sound being one of the most adorable things Zayn has ever heard, “Trust me I know how it is. Louis actually threatened to throw mine out if I didn’t leave my room. Practically punched me when I begged him to come see Iron Man with me though the fucker left the movie and wouldn’t shut up about how good it was.”

And Zayn’s pleasantly surprised because Liam likes comics? And then it actually hits him like a ton of bricks and his heart does a back flip in his chest because that literally changes so much of the perception he’d had of him, “It was quite ace man wasn’t it? I’ve watched it about 7 times.”

Liam smirks, “Seen it 8 times. Can’t get enough of it.”

Zayn openly gapes at him, mouth opening to respond before he’s interrupted by the waitress walking up to them with their food.

He’d noticed the extra attention she’d aimed at him but with Liam sitting by his side he really didn’t give a fuck, even with her attempting to get his attention again as she bends over a little too purposefully to give him his food.

Zayn can feel Liam staring at him, probably waiting to see what he’s going to do but all he does is thank her for his food before picking up a fork and beginning to dig in.

He hears the waitress huff in irritation before she’s walking away again, looking up to see Niall raising a curious eyebrow at him. Zayn shrugs at him, catching Liam’s eye before they’re both smiling sweetly at each other.

The rest of their dinner is spent with them all eating and talking, well Niall, Liam and Zayn talking while Louis and Harry stay caught up in their own little world of _Larry Stylinson,_ a name they’d coined together as their couple name and Zayn had almost gagged from laughter when they’d told them.

“Larry Stylinson could you please just separate for 2 damn minutes so we can pay this bill?” Niall’s hitting Harry upside the head to gain their attention, which is successful even though Louis glares at the three of them, probably contemplating different ways to maim them in their sleep.

Once the bill is paid they all head out into the uncharacteristically warm fall air. The stars are shining brightly up in the sky and the moon is a bright source of light as they all walk down the street.

They reach Liam and Louis’ apartment first, standing outside of the building while Harry refuses to let Louis go as he kisses and hugs him constantly.

Liam waits by the entrance, smiling fondly at them after waving goodbye to Zayn and Niall, Louis finally pressing a hard kiss against Harry’s mouth before breaking away with a smile and waltzing over to Liam.

As they enter the building, Liam can’t help but look back at Zayn, only to see him staring right back at Liam to which they both quickly look away with identical smiles blooming on their faces.

They make their way up to their apartment before they’re tumbling through the door, a sudden feeling of exhaustion passing over them. They say their goodbyes before entering their respective rooms, and Liam strips out of his clothes as his mind swirls with memories of their night.

He falls back against his bed, unknowing of the fact that Zayn is a few miles away doing the same, a small smile gracing his face as he goes over every word, every look between them and cataloging the moments to his mind for safe keeping.

~

So maybe Liam had been wrong about Zayn. He’d thought the man was all about the whole bad boy image with the one night stands and wide array of tattoos, but last night had made Liam stop short and really see Zayn for who he was and he was pleasantly and happily surprised.

And it’s also the reason for why Liam is purposefully headed towards the tattoo parlor where he knows that Zayn works.

The bell above the door dings as he makes his way inside, and automatically his eyes roam over the shop to find Zayn.

As Liam looks around he finds no sight of the raven haired man anywhere so he dejectedly turns around to leave only to be stopped short when he hears a voice call out his name.

“Liam?”

His name has never sounded so sweet coming out of someone’s mouth but Zayn seems to add just a little bit more magic to everything he does or says, “Hey Zayn.”

Zayn walks over to the counter, a small smile on his face as he regards Liam, “What are you doing here?”

Liam scratches the back of his neck as he walks towards the counter, leaning against it as he smiles pleasantly at Zayn, “Been meaning to get a tattoo actually, thought I’d drop by.”

He’s looking at Zayn with an intense look in his eyes, Zayn blushing under his gaze as he twirls a pen around his fingers, “Is that so?”

“Yes actually. Louis’ told me about of how good you are with ink, and if Louis trusts you then I do too.” Liam smiles sweetly at Zayn, trying to get the man to smile again because that smile could probably settle disputes and wars across the world.

Zayn glances up to see Liam’s gaze trained on him, one look in his eyes telling him that what Liam said is the truth. He smiles back before nodding his head towards the doorway leading to the actual parlor part of the shop, “Right this way then.”

As Liam settles down in the chair Zayn points him to he starts some simple conversation with him, wanting to know more about Zayn than he already does, “So what made you want to be a tattoo artist?”

Zayn turns around to look at Liam, finding him pliant with wide eyes trained on him and it’s enough of a comfort for Zayn to sag his shoulders and smile as he replies, “I’m actually finishing up an English degree in Uni right now. But I’ve always loved drawing and one day I walked in with a sketch for a tattoo, got complimented on my artistic skills, and well, here I am today.”

Liam never would have expected that story to come out of Zayn’s mouth, “English major?”

“Yeah it must be hard to believe.” Liam goes to shake his head but Zayn cuts him off with a smirk, “Don’t Liam. I guess it has to do with the fact that I was always a quiet child and loved to read, especially comics, and I was the book friendly dork rather than the sporty jock type so it carried on into university.”

Zayn cuts himself off, a bit flustered and embarrassed for rambling but Liam looks at him with a smile on his face, practically oozing fond as he listens intently to what Zayn has to say.

“Zayn, that’s bloody ace mate.” Liam pats him on the arm before wringing his own hands together, “I came to Uni to make something of myself, mucked up along the way but I’m still trying.”

Liam looks down at his lap, feelings of despair and longing for a good future for himself weighing down on his shoulders. He’s brought out of his thoughts when he feels Zayn’s hand pat his shoulder before squeezing it in a gesture of comfort and understanding, and when Liam looks up at Zayn he sees only compassion and a sense of curiosity laced in Zayn’s eyes which gives him enough reason to smile at the other man.

“It’s okay to muck up, trust me I have too.” Zayn doesn’t want to let out too much because Liam is just so fucking earnest and yes he wants to pour his soul out to the man but he still barely knows him, and he just wants to be cautious anyway, even if Liam’s brown eyes are warm and inviting.

Liam smiles in reply, heart thudding against his chest as they look at each other quizzically as if trying to figure the other out.

Zayn glances down at Liam’s left arm before asking, “Nice ink, what’s the tattoo mean, if you don’t mind me asking that is. Saw it the other night and got me wondering.”

Liam doesn’t dwell on what night he thinks Zayn is talking about because they’re past that, and though the sex that night was the best he’s ever had and he can’t forget about it, it’s time for them to move past that and build something more together that’s a bit more delicate and beautiful, “Had to do with a relationship of mine back in the day. Thought the guy was everything I wanted and needed but turns out he was a complete prick who fucked me over, and I realized that he was _everything I wanted, but nothing I’ll ever need._ I was better off without him.”

He knows that he pretty much spilled one of his biggest secrets to Zayn, one only Louis and his family know, but there’s something so inviting about Zayn’s smile, and if they’re going to get anywhere with each other he knows he has to trust the other man, even if Zayn seems to still be a bit guarded, because honestly at this point he really doesn’t blame Zayn because Liam himself is quite guarded as well.

“Wow mate that shit always sucks. I know what you mean. People these days are horrible.” Zayn begins to get his equipment ready for the tattoo, glancing over at Liam before asking, “So what tattoo are you getting today?”

Liam looks down at his wrist, tracing over the skin as he replies, “I want the line Only Time Will Tell on my wrist.”

Zayn quirks an eyebrow at that, intrigued, “Getting philosophical huh?”

Liam smirks at that because Zayn has no idea, “I guess you can say that.”

Zayn doesn’t push for more, instead asking a more tattoo related question, “Any specific font?”

“Nah, normal font is alright, I just want the phrase more than anything to be honest.”

Zayn nods understandingly before he’s starting up the needle, the whirring sound filling the room as he dips it into the black ink before beginning to press it to the skin of Liam’s left wrist.

As Zayn tattoos him, Liam watches the way Zayn’s face becomes serious and concentrated, how his eyes narrow and his tongue comes out a bit as if to steady himself. Liam can see how passionate Zayn is about being a tattoo artist, a passion that Liam finds attractive and admirable.

Liam looks down to see the ink stretching across his wrist, looking perfect and contrasting against his skin in the right way. The whirring of the machine comes to an end after Zayn adds in a row of dots after the phrase, a cheeky grin on his face as if to say _sorry couldn’t help myself_ but Liam just shrugs it off, smiling back happily as Zayn comes back with cream before spreading it over the reddening skin, soon wrapping it up so it doesn’t rub against anything and get irritated.

Zayn’s hands are careful, softly calloused at the tips from drawing Liam presumes, that the touch is almost gentle. The feeling races through Liam’s body, causing a slight shiver to pass over him as he stares at Zayn.

As soon as he’s done wrapping up Liam’s wrist Zayn looks up to see Liam already looking at him, his face flushing a bright red as he ducks his head to escape Liam’s piercing gaze.

“You’re really good at this Zayn.” Liam tilts his head to the side as his eyes roam over the contours of Zayn’s face to gauge his reaction.

Zayn looks up smiling brightly, a pink hue staining his cheeks as he cleans off his hands and the inked up needle, “Oh it’s really nothing. Just loving draw is all.”

Liam shakes his head, “Well you may think that but I think you’re brilliant at what you do, whether you believe it from me or not.”

In a humble sense, Zayn ducks his head smiling again before patting Liam on the arm, “Thanks mate.”

Liam gets up from the chair then before following Zayn out of the room, digging into his back pocket for his wallet, “20 right?”

Zayn nods, hand outstretched to take the bill from Liam’s hand, his body feeling a bit tingly when their fingers accidentally brush, one of those romantic cliché movie feelings that Zayn’s always laughed at.

There is a quiet silence that follows the exchange, one the two can’t fathom how to fill so Liam decides that he should leave, knowing that he’ll be back soon enough, “I have to head out but it was nice seeing you Zayn. Thanks again for the tattoo.”

Zayn nods, a small smile spreading across his face, “Course mate, not a problem. See you!”

Liam leaves the shop with an extra bounce in his step, his body coursing with a newfound energy for the budding relationship he can feel forming between him and Zayn.

As Zayn watches Liam leave and walk down the street away from the shop he feels himself smiling stupidly, his cheeks still tinted with a blush as he replays every word Liam said to him in the past 30 minutes they’d been together. He’d thought that Liam didn’t want anything to do with him after that night, but the dinner they’d had with the lads and the time spent together today was enough proof to him that things were changing, and the best part was, he could feel them changing for the better.

~

“Louis are you serious? You told me that when the Thor movie came out you’d come see it with me!” Liam had been counting on seeing this movie with Louis, especially after the latter had admitted to having a soft spot for these superhero films.

Louis pouts, a guilty expression flitting across his face, “Li I know but I didn’t really remember when you said it was coming out and Harry got us tickets for that concert I’d been telling you about and I’m sorry, please don’t be mad.”

Liam deflates at that because he’s not angry just disappointed, “I’m not mad Lou, I was just so excited to go see it.” He collapses onto the couch dejected before looking back up at Louis, “Now who’s going to go with me?”

Louis’ eyes flash with something akin to knowing before he’s walking over to Liam and sitting down beside him, “Take Zayn with you! The two of you are much geekier about all of this stuff than I am and if you have to enjoy this film with someone I know it’ll be with him.”

The thought had never occurred to Liam because though he and Zayn had seen each other a lot more over the course of the past few months, Uni got in the way of their plans a lot so it’d been hard to hang as much as before. But he knows that Louis is right, and the thought of spending a night with Zayn at the movie theatre and being total superhero geeks together is so appealing and he’s so thankful for Louis’ change of plans now.

“You’re right Louis.” Liam pats him on the shoulder before getting up, “You’re off the hook for now but no blowing off our plans ever again.”

Louis nods quickly, “Promise Li.”

“Good now get the fuck out and go enjoy your night with your boyfriend.”

Louis hops off of the couch, walking over to the table near their door and picking up his wallet, keys, and phone before turning back to look at Liam, “Have fun Li, let me know how it is.”

Liam smiles after him, “Sure thing bro.”

The door closes between them before Liam’s walking towards his own bedroom, throwing open his closet before reaching into his back pocket to slip his phone out and pull up a quick text to shoot at Zayn.

_Wanna go see the new Thor movie with me tonight? Been wanting to for ages and you’re the only person who’d enjoy it with me xx_

Liam sends the text off without a second thought, nerves eating away at his stomach as the minutes pass by.

He’s rummaging through his clothes for something to wear when his phone pings from where he’d thrown it onto the bed.

He practically dives towards it, fingers swiping across the screen as he unlocks his phone to see Zayn’s response, a smile blooming over his face as he does.

_Fuck yes mate, sounds ace. I’ve been excited for this film. Wanna meet at my apartment around 6 and head there together? Xx_

Liam’s fingers fly across the screen as he replies, his body thrumming with excitement as he throws his phone back onto the bed before going back to searching his closet for the perfect outfit.

_Sounds great, see you then. Can’t wait xx_

~

Zayn had been bummed because he’d thought he’d have to go see the new Thor film on his own, just like how he’d had to go see all the other movies by himself, so he hadn’t been expecting Liam’s text. But when he’d read the message he’d practically beamed with happiness, not thinking twice before agreeing to go see the film with Liam because finally he’d have someone who’d enjoy this film with him. And well because it was _Liam._

Harry had already left to go pick Louis up for their concert so he has the apartment to himself for the next 45 minutes until Liam shows up which makes his eyes widen because holy shit Liam is coming over and they are going to see a film together and Zayn can’t help but act like a little school girl.

He walks over to his laptop before bringing up his iTunes, The Weeknd’s soothing voice starting to play out of the speakers as he throws his closet open in search of the right outfit.

It’s a casual outing but apparently Zayn is known for not knowing what casual is, fuck what Harry and Niall say because he fully well knows how to dress casual, and with that in mind he picks out a pink wool jumper, pairing it with tight black skinny jeans and Doc Martens.

He glances at the clock on his wall, eyes widening as he sees that it’s already 5:45, before he’s stumbling into his bathroom to style his hair up into his signature quiff.

Just as he’s putting the finishing touches on his hair there’s a loud knock on the door, and oh shit Liam’s already here.

Zayn speeds out of the bathroom, grabbing up his wallet, keys and phone as he makes his way to the door before opening it up to a smiling Liam who brightens up significantly when he sees Zayn, “Hey Zayn.”

“Hey Liam.” Zayn not so subtly checks Liam out, smirking to himself when he sees that they’re dressed quiet similarly before he’s closing his apartment door behind him and locking it, “Ready to go?”

Liam nods, smiling widely at Zayn as his eyes trail over his body before their gazes catch and they both look away smiling.

They make small talk while they walk towards the cinema down the street from Zayn's apartment, mostly about university and how excited they are to watch the new Thor film. They’ve never met anyone who enjoys these films the same way they do so to both men it feels refreshing and a bit exciting.

As they wait in line to buy their tickets, Zayn can’t stop himself from looking at Liam from his peripheral vision because he’s so bloody fit, but he has this smile that could probably end wars and he’s so confusing and endearing and Zayn’s heart is having trouble remembering how to beat properly.

They pay for their tickets before hurrying over to the snacks stand, not wanting to miss the beginning of the film that is about to start in 5 minutes before Liam stops Zayn short, “Mind if we share a large popcorn? I’m never able to finish my own.”

Zayn nods before taking out his wallet, only for Liam to already hand over a bill to the cashier, winking at Zayn, “Don’t even worry about it.”

And Zayn honestly can’t help but roll his eyes at Liam, but his heart flutters because this isn’t a date but it really feels like it is one.

They scurry into the theatre they are pointed towards, rushing up the stairs to find some vacant seats in the back where they collapse into, the lights dimming as the commercials begin to role on the screen.

Liam leans over to whisper into Zayn’s ear, his hot breath brushing against Zayn’s skin causing him to shiver a bit, “Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

Zayn turns his head, not realizing how close Liam’s face is to his, but even then they both don’t make a move to lean away from each other, “Thank you for inviting me.”

They smile at each other, eyes drifting to each other’s lips before someone around them coughs loudly, breaking their gaze and leaving them blushing.

In a matter of minutes the movie starts up and everyone’s baited breath is let out in one swoop gust because they’d all waited so long for this and it’s finally here and starting.

Throughout the duration of the movie Zayn can’t stop himself from stealing looks at Liam, not realizing that Liam can’t help but do the same, the two feeling pleased to see how enamored the other is with the movie.

Their large tub of popcorn is squeezed in between them, easy enough access for them to reach towards whenever they’re too engrossed in the film to even see where their hands are going. Funny enough they’re only a quarter of the way into the movie and the popcorn is half finished, maybe because the film is so intense and they need to eat to deal with it.

As they’re half way through the film Zayn goes to reach for some popcorn when he feels fingers brush his own, looking down to see Liam’s fingers inside of the tub as he goes to grab some as well. Zayn glances up at Liam to see a slight blush on the other man’s cheeks and he turns back to the screen with a small smile on his face, because he did that.

It’s not the only time that it happens though. At random moments either Liam or Zayn will reach into the tub to feel the other’s hand there and they’ll pull away as if they’ve been shocked. Liam can’t help but laugh at how they’re acting like two teenagers on their first date because they’re 21 for god’s sake.

The feeling that Liam gets when he thinks of this as some kind of a date is one that makes his stomach swoop with something akin to nerves and he hasn’t felt this way since Alex, but even then, Alex had never made him feel as strongly as Zayn is able to, and they’re not even dating.

Liam smiles to himself as he sees Zayn shift a bit in his seat from the corner of his eye, turning his head to see a soft smile gracing Zayn’s face as his eyes shine brightly with the images reflecting off of the theatre screen.

He turns his head back to the screen quickly, not wanting to miss the ending, but sooner than they would have liked the end credits are rolling and the lights are coming back on again as people begin to chat and leave the theatre.

Zayn and Liam sit in their seats for a few minutes more, reveling in the movie and how great it was before looking at each other with awed expressions.

“That was bloody brilliant.”

Zayn laughs because he was about to say the same thing, “Fucking ace mate.”

Slowly they descend down the stairs before leaving the theatre and walking out into the brisk fall air that whips at their face and brings them back to reality.

The walk back to Zayn’s is a quiet one, the two walking closely pressed together, either because of the cold or something else that keeps them tethered close together, but it’s a comfortable silence that stretches in front of them as they keep sneaking looks at one another.

Throughout the night Zayn had felt surprisingly calm in Liam’s company, enjoying their time together even if half of it was spent watching a movie. He feels so good about this evening because he still wasn’t too sure about Liam’s character but tonight had proved him to be different than all those other guys that had done Zayn wrong and honestly, Zayn couldn’t be happier. He’d known from the minute that Liam had walked into his shop with Louis that Liam was different; he’d never felt so attracted to someone before, and right now, with their shoulders brushing, he feels all tingly inside and knows that he is a goner for sure.

As they walk, their hands brush against one another’s, and all Liam wants to do is lace his fingers with Zayn’s and tug him closer. It’d been months since they’d hooked up, and yeah Liam won’t lie that though it was a pretty amazing experience, he’s happy that they’d gotten past that because now they’re able to look at each other like there’s something more profound between them; something more than just raging hormones and lust, but instead actual curiosity and interest that could turn into something absolutely beautiful between them.

Their fingers seem to deliberately brush together and Liam honestly can’t stop himself when he hooks their pinkies together, stealing a glance at Zayn to see a small smile playing at his face as he peers down at their interlocked pinkies, a soft pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he glances up at Liam.

And all Liam can do is smile back as he nudges Zayn’s shoulder with his own, his heart beating a little faster in his chest as Zayn’s fingers skate across his own before fitting between each one perfectly, like they were meant to fit together, just like that.

It’s Zayn who tugs him closer, face burrowing into Liam’s shoulder as they continue to walk, and Liam doesn’t feel so cold anymore, his mind focused solely on their interlocked fingers more than anything else.

It feels like a big step for them Liam knows that it’s been a moment coming for a while now.

Time seems to speed by after that because before they know it they’re reaching Zayn’s apartment building and climbing up the steps, hands still tightly interlocked as their pace slows down because they want to savor the moment for as long as they possibly can, not ready to let each go just yet.

In a matter of minutes they’re outside of Zayn’s door and they both turn towards each other, eyes trailing over each other’s faces as they smile at one another.

Zayn’s the first to speak, his fingers tightening around Liam’s, “Thank you for inviting me out Li, means a lot. Had a wicked time.”

Liam gently pulls him closer with a hand on his waist, his other hand tightening its grip on Zayn’s as they stand only inches apart from one another, “Wouldn’t have wanted to see that film with anyone else but you Zee.”

Their conversation ends there as Liam leans in to press his lips softly against Zayn’s in a kiss that is gentler than the ones they’d pressed to each other’s mouths all those months ago. It has them wrapping their arms tightly around each other as the kiss deepens, heads tilting as their lips fuse together in a little dance, a smooth glide as they smile against each other’s lips.

They pull away breathless, foreheads pressed together as they smile shyly at one another.

Zayn nuzzles their noses together before tugging on Liam’s hand as he unlocks the door, “Wanna come in for a bit?”

Liam doesn’t think twice before nodding, stumbling into the apartment behind Zayn before they walk into the kitchen.

Zayn opens a cabinet door before turning to look at Liam softly, “Tea?”

Liam smiles brightly, “Please.”

Zayn brews together two cups of tea before handing one over to Liam, pulling him towards the couch before plopping down onto the cushions, Liam following right after.

As they sip their tea in silence, the realization of what had just happened hits both of them before they’re turning to each other, “So?”

Liam laughs, a tinkling sound that makes Zayn smile so wide that it hurts but honestly Liam is so damn adorable he just can’t help it, “So I think it’s time we have the conversation we’ve both been avoiding huh?” He says it in a joking manner, wanting to ease some of the tension. And when Zayn doesn’t flinch, Liam relaxes before setting his tea down on the table and then turning to face Zayn.

Following Liam’s movements, Zayn sets his tea down as well before curling his legs up onto the couch before turning to face Liam as well, “Well if it isn’t obvious by now, I really like you.”

Liam’s heart flutters because he’s waited so long to hear that come out of Zayn’s mouth that he feels like he could fly right now if he tried, “And if that’s true, then it’s even more obvious that I really like you too.”

And Zayn feels giddy hearing that because it wasn’t just in his head, he hadn’t been the only one who felt this way all along and it made things seem so much better as a tight knot in Zayn’s stomach finally loosened after months of confusion.

“So that night…”

Liam cuts in before Zayn has a chance to finish or gather up his thoughts because he’s needed to get this off of his chest for some time now, “It wasn’t just a fuck for me okay? It meant something to me. It meant so much and that scared the living shit out of me because I don’t do one night stands, and I’d never felt that way about someone like I did for you when we had literally just met that night, but fuck it just felt right. And I mean yeah the sex was fucking amazing but it freaked me out because I didn’t know what it meant for you and I didn’t want things to get awkward so I tried to forget about everything and ignore you but you made it so hard with your cheekbones and gorgeous eyelashes, those beautiful pink lips and piercing hazel eyes; fuck everything about you just plagued my mind until I realized how important that night with you was and I knew since then that I was gone for you. I would have said something but I just didn’t know what you felt or thought and I was scared so I kept avoiding you, which only hurt me more, until finally Louis forced me to come out and then you looked at me all scared and confused and I realized that I’d been wrong. It’s just, you’d reminded me of my ex-boyfriend, someone I wish I’d never met, but then I realized that though you both had similarities, you were a much better person than he’d ever be and since then I’ve known that the night we hooked up wasn’t a mistake and ever since that dinner and seeing that different side of you I’ve wanted to get to know you more and more and I could tell you were guarded, I mean hell I am too after what Alex did to me, but I wanted to climb those walls you’ve put up and get you to trust me because you mean something to me, and the feelings I have for you; fuck, I’ve never had them for anyone before and I know that means something, and I’m just hoping that you feel-”

Liam’s cut off by Zayn’s lips fusing with his in a bruising kiss that’s all tongue and teeth yet so fucking hot that it makes him a bit dizzy until they pull away for air, “What was that for?”

Zayn giggles against the skin of Liam’s cheek as nuzzles it with his nose before pulling away just enough to stare into Liam’s eyes, “For being different than all the people out there that have ever done me wrong. Of course I feel the same way you idiot. That night, fuck, that night meant so much to me because after that day I couldn’t stop thinking about you, not once, and since then I knew I was gone for you too but even then I didn’t know how you felt so I avoided you too. Fuck, I decided to start sketching a bit to distract myself and I drew your eyes Liam, and that scared me too. When Harry dragged me out to that dinner I was scared as fuck that there’d be hostility and contempt from you but you just smiled so sweetly at me and there went my heart. I knew after that dinner that you were different, that you didn’t want to hurt me and fuck I just wanted more of you after that so when you showed up to get that tattoo the next day I was so surprised yet happy and since then my feelings for you have only gotten stronger. And just like you, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before either, like ever. I gave up on love a long time ago after all the shit I’d been put through but you sparked something in me and it’s still there and honestly, I never want it to leave.”

Liam stares dumbly at Zayn, a goofy smile spreading across his face as he pulls Zayn closer to him so that Zayn is practically sitting on his lap before kissing his lips softly, “Been wanting you to say that for ages.”

“Been wanting to kiss you again for ages.” Zayn admits this with a blush on his cheeks as he plays with the material of Liam’s jumper, eyes downcast as he smiles dumbly to himself.

Liam lifts Zayn’s chin up with a finger so their gazes lock before his eyes soften with an undeniably large amount of emotion, “You never have to stop.” His eyes widen at his blatant implication before he’s adding, “If that’s okay with you.”

Zayn laughs into his chest before pulling back to kiss Liam’s nose, “You indirectly asking me out Li?”

Liam nods sweetly, eyes a bit wide with hope as he waits for Zayn’s answer, though he knows it’ll be a good one.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend Li. I don’t just pour my feelings out to just any man.” Zayn pulls him closer with a hand on the back of his neck, “Besides, you’re special.”

Liam wraps his arms tightly around Zayn’s waist, “You are too babe.”

They stay quiet for the next few minutes, simply gazing at each other before Liam breaks the silence.

“So you said you’d given up on love? How come? I mean if you’re okay with telling me.”

Zayn remains silent for a few seconds before he sighs, looking up at Liam and finding only genuine concern in his eyes, “It’s a fucked up story Li.”

Liam holds him closer anyway, prompting him to continue so Zayn takes a deep breath before he begins to tell his ‘sob’ story.

“So since I was a teenager I was always known as the pretty one amongst friends and yeah I’d laugh along because I knew I was a good looking lad and that it helped me, but I never really let it get to my head because I’ve always been a shy guy anyway. Well I guess girls really liked my looks because after Year 9 started I had so many girls throwing themselves at me, and well me being a hormonal teenager I really liked it and started to date, a lot. I wasn’t being a player or anything, but I had options and so I dated around to find someone who would stick with me which unfortunately never happened.”

Zayn looks up to gauge Liam’s reaction but he has a neutral expression on his face, intently listening to what Zayn has to say so he continues.  

“I remember during the last year of school, or was it college, I don’t know, but around that time I’d been single for a while and surprisingly liked it. It’d been the last few months before we were all off from home when things started to get bad. I’d been walking to class when I heard a few girls talking around the corner and I was about to ignore them when I heard my name being said so I hid somewhere they wouldn’t see and listened in. The girls kept talking about how they were trying to see which one of them I’d go for, how they were going to try and get with me because it was such a like ‘prestigious’ thing to be with the hottest guy in school and at first I felt so stupid for not realizing but soon I just felt numb and felt like I was a piece of shit. Most guys would feel good about that but then I realized that’s all I was to them, a hot guy they wanted to get with for namesake, not because they actually wanted me. It fucked with my mind for a while until university and it didn’t stop there because after that I made myself believe what they said.”

Liam shaking his head, mouth opening to protest but Zayn covers his mouth, wanting to finish what he has to say.

“For the past few years all I’ve done is go into relationships blind to who the actual person is because all I could think about was how I was probably just a pretty face for them, and it turns out that it was true. Every person, guy or girl, who I’ve dated or even slept with, has always talked about how gorgeous I am and how jealous people would be and it hurt so badly because no one cared about anything else but that. My last ex, he was such a dick, always wanted to fuck my ‘pretty little arse’ because I was his ‘pretty boy’, and he treated me like shit all the fucking time. I felt like one of those trophy wives who people didn’t care much about and I ended the relationship as soon as I could and it’s been a year since then and god Li, I’d given up.” His eyes are already stinging with tears and he looks up to see a heartbroken expression spreading over Liam’s face so he continues, “But then I met you and you made everything better, even though we had those few terrible months of pining, but even then it didn’t hurt as much as my past hurt me, and I knew since then that I needed you.”

Liam remains speechless before he’s hugging Zayn tightly to his chest, “You’re so much more than a pretty face Zayn. God, you’re intelligent and talented, and of course you’re so bloody gorgeous but you have such an amazing personality too and you’re funny when you try to be and you make me happy whenever I’m around you.” Liam pulls at his hair in frustration, “Fuck I want to hit every single person that ever hurt you because they’re so wrong.”

Zayn caresses the side of Liam’s face softly, a smile bright on his face as a tears trails down his cheek, “They all led me to you though.”

Liam lets out a strained laugh at that before nuzzling his nose into Zayn’s cheek, hands spread across Zayn’s lower back while still holding him close, “So glad they did. And I’ll never treat you the way they did, you’re too important to me.”

Zayn just shakes his head at him, already flushed from the admittance but also at Liam’s mushiness and he feels a warmth spread across his chest as he feels Liam’s gaze on him. He’d finally told his story and Liam had mentioned a guy named Alex enough that it’s gotten Zayn curious.

“Li? Will you tell me about Alex?”

Liam’s body goes rigid at the mention of his ex-boyfriend, but he relaxes as Zayn’s fingers trail across his shoulders, a warm weight across his body that has him sighing before looking into Zayn’s eyes.

“It’s a pretty fucked up story too.”

Zayn just laughs at the irony of it all, “I won’t be one to judge babe.”

“Well I wasn’t one of the most popular people back in the day, I was actually quite chubby and round and it ended in me being bullied for a while until around Year 10 I found myself through boxing and footie, and since then people left me alone but even then I’d never actually had a real relationship, just a snog here and there but nothing more. And then, I’d met Alex in University 2 years ago and I’d known that I was gay by the time I left school and I was proud of it, not ashamed at all. Well Alex seemed to be the same way too and we met in a class and just couldn’t stop talking after that and over time we got really close and soon we were dating. It was all sweet and nice for a good year before things started to get worse. He started to come home drunk and all he’d want to do is fuck and me being a good boyfriend, gave in every single time until it became my job to get him off or he’d get all angry and yell absolute obscenities at me. He’d wake up the next morning and apologize, and I was stupid enough to believe him because he’d just go and do it again, over and over, and then it’d get worse because he’d get physical and he tormented me, reminding me of my past and how I wouldn’t find anyone who loved me the way he loved me and it’d get to the point where we never really had sex anymore, it was him fucking me as hard as he could, even when I physically couldn’t find the will to tell him to stop because I was scared he’d cause me more pain than he already was.”

Liam had never wanted to think about Alex or what he’d done to him ever again, and a little part of him was upset that Zayn was making him talk about it, but the more logical side of him knew that it was the right thing to do; getting it out in the open and having someone besides Louis listen would do him good.

Seeing Zayn’s eyes wide and a bit petrified makes Liam falter in continuing but Zayn has a tight grip on his wrist and Liam knows that Zayn wants him to continue anyway.

“Anyway, around our 2 year anniversary he was out all day and didn’t get home until way past midnight and I could tell that something was off, more than usual, and he was a lot more physical than usual and it scared me. He literally tried to push me into the mattress and fuck me but I fought back because I’d had enough of his shit and he’d left me alone all day on our anniversary, and so I yelled at him and all he did was laugh which confused me until he told me that he’d gone out to a pub and fucked some other bloke, and though he was drunk off his ass I knew he wasn’t lying and that’s when I completely had it. I got so mad that he’d cheated and treated me like shit for so long that I punched him hard enough in the face that he passed out once he hit the floor, and then I drove over to the police station and reported him for abuse because I couldn’t take it anymore and I had bruises all over my own body that proved it. I went to visit him again, told him it was over for good and then moved in with Louis. And it sucks because Louis had noticed the differences, could tell that things weren’t as good as I tried to convince him that they were, and when I’d swung by his apartment after dropping Alex off he actually cried, and you probably know that Louis doesn’t cry, and it was a relief because Alex was out of my life and I was free from him.”

Liam looks back up at Zayn to see his eyes brimming with tears, “And that’s why I don’t do one-night stands, because it reminds me of what he did to me, but you were so different, you were careful with me, and even now you’re looking at me like I mean something to you and fuck it makes me so happy and I’m so glad that I have you now, you don’t even understand.”

Zayn pulls him forward so that they’re kissing, a slow slide of their lips until they’re red and bitten.

“I understand more than you think Liam. Trust me.”

Liam goes to say something but then a tear rolls down Zayn’s face again as he begins to speak, “How could he treat you like that? How could he look you in the face and hurt you like that? Didn’t he realize how amazing you are? Fuck I hate him Li, I hate him so much for doing that to you.”

Zayn cups Liam’s face in his hands, their foreheads pressed together as they breathe each other in, and Liam feels a huge amount of relief fill his body because he’s bottled up his emotions about Alex for too long and being able to tell Zayn and be honest with him was a pure blessing in disguise because now, they can move on from their pasts together.

They press forward to kiss languidly, lips sliding together wetly as their tears mix together in the cascade down their cheeks, but they smile against one another’s lips before pulling away to just gaze softly at each other.

Zayn clenches the front of Liam’s sweater in his hands before bringing him closer, “Stay the night Li?”

Liam nods, eyes trailing over Zayn’s face as he tries to memorize every nook and crevice because Zayn is absolutely beautiful and he can see why people became so enamored with him. But Liam doesn’t love him for that only, never for just that, but for all the other things that make him beautiful; like his smile, his wonderful personality, his talent with drawing and obsession with superheroes that makes Liam smile so wide that he thinks his face will stay that way forever because Zayn is so brilliant inside and out, and it’s hard to believe that people can’t see that.

He pulls out his phone before firing off a text to Louis to let him know that he has the flat to himself, knowing full well that Louis will probably read the text after he and Harry have shagged their way through the entire apartment, post-sex haze making him wonder where Liam is.

Zayn pulls him up from the couch, their barely remaining tea already gone cold but that isn’t a matter for them because the only thing they can keep their eyes on is each other.

Once they stumble into the bedroom, Zayn turns Liam around so he’s walking backwards, the two falling together as they reach the bed before they’re kissing with a newfound passion, their arms locked tightly around each other as their bodies begin to move in a slow grind.

As their hips gyrate together, the friction going straight to their dicks from the immense pleasure they begin to feel, Zayn kisses his way down Liam’s neck to suck at the birthmark that he’s been obsessed with from the first night he’d ever seen Liam.

Liam’s hands move down Zayn’s back to cup his arse, squeezing the jean clad flesh in his palms which elicits a moan from Zayn’s mouth that has Liam groaning because _fuck,_ that was really hot.

It doesn’t take long for them to rid themselves of their clothes, leaving them pressed together, skin on skin, from head to toe as they slow down their grind to just stare at each other, eyes questioning as their movements become gentle and slow.

Zayn stares down into Liam’s eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of adoration fill his chest as he looks down at him, and he just wants to show Liam how much he really cares, “Let me show you what you mean to me Liam.” He leans down to press a fleeting kiss to Liam’s lips before pulling back, “Let me show you what that prick was never able to.”

Liam’s eyes glaze over with a sense of fondness before he’s pulling Zayn down again to press his answer to his mouth, _yes._

Zayn’s eyes light up, a smile stretching across his face as he presses forward to kiss Liam again before pulling away to rummage in his nightstand, pulling back with a condom and lube in hand.

Liam’s eyes are half-lidded, staring at Zayn through a haze as he lubes up his fingers, a cheeky smile on his face as he spreads Liam’s legs out in front of him, pressing softly into Liam’s heat before pushing past the ring of muscle as Liam groans a bit from the intrusion.

Zayn takes his time, going slow as he slides the finger in and out, slowly adding another when he thinks Liam is ready. Liam’s answering moans are enough for Zayn to get to full hardness, feeling more turned on than ever as he looks down to see Liam’s prick leaking pre-come as it rests red and fully erect on Liam’s stomach.

Once Liam begins to rock down against his fingers, Zayn knows he’s ready, but he continues to wriggle his fingers around, opening Liam up a little more until he’s brushing against the bundle of nerves inside of him that has Liam throwing his head back in a moan, “Fuck Zayn, stop teasing, just do it already.”

Zayn chuckles softly, fingers leaving Liam’s heat as he tears open the condom package, sliding the condom down onto his prick before lubing it up enough so that he knows Liam will be okay, because he doesn’t want to hurt him, never wants to hurt him the way Alex did.

Slowly but steadily he presses into Liam’s hole, one hand guiding as the other rubs soothing circles into Liam’s hip, the latter digging his nails into Zayn’s back in a way that causes Zayn more pleasure than pain.

Once Zayn has bottomed out and his balls are pressed flush against Liam’s hips, he leans forward to press little butterfly kisses across Liam’s face and shoulders, trying to take away some of the pain from the stretch he must feel.

Liam wraps his arms tight around Zayn’s shoulders before digging his heel into Zayn’s arse, pushing him a bit further into his heat, “I’m good babe.”

Zayn nods before he’s pulling out, thrusting back in with a quick snap of his hips.

They set up a rhythm that has Liam rocking against the mattress, Zayn’s body curled over him as their hips move together with every thrust.

Zayn goes deeper and deeper with every thrust, knowing just what to say and do, how to touch Liam and have him fall apart, become a moaning mess underneath him as his hands clench at the bed sheets or at Zayn’s skin.

Their kisses become more frantic, more lust filled than gentle, but there is still a sense of softness as Zayn slides his lips against Liam’s, pushing them apart with his tongue before he’s pushing in to explore Liam’s mouth.

Zayn begins to move a little faster, thrusting in just a little bit harder as he changes the angle of his hips and Liam lets out the loudest moan he’s ever heard and fuck it sounds like music to Zayn’s ears because it’s fucking wonderful, just like how everything else about Liam is.

Liam throws his head to the side, fingers twisting into the bed sheets as Zayn begins to really fuck into him, hitting his prostate with every perfectly angled thrust.

He pulls Zayn down for a sloppy kiss, teeth knocking as they pull back to breathe each other in, fingers inches apart as they rock together, the bed thumping a bit against the wall, and Zayn’s so glad that they have a corner flat because there’s no room on the other side of them to interrupt, nobody to complain about how loud Liam’s moans are, how Zayn’s letting out a string of curses as Liam’s name falls out of his mouth like a mantra as they groan together.

“ _Fuck,_ Zayn, right there yeah?” Liam’s eyes are screwed shut but his fingers are clawing at Zayn’s back.

Zayn just moans as he pushes harder into Liam’s heat, hands gripping Liam’s thighs as he spreads them a little farther to really get the perfect angle, and Liam’s practically sobbing as moan after moan falls out of his mouth.

He knows he’s not hurting him, he sees it in the way that Liam moves and with every sound that leaves his mouth. And he knows that Liam’s feeling the same pleasure that Zayn is because fuck, Zayn’s never felt so _right_ having sex with anyone before.

From the way that Liam’s looking up at him he knows that his message is getting through, that Liam can feel what Zayn feels for him, and that makes Zayn slow down a bit, just gazing at Liam before he feels Liam’s heel digging into his arse, trying to push him in farther and the cheeky fucker is so eager for this that Zayn finds it endearing.

Zayn smirks softly at Liam before thrusting back into him a bit harder; going that little bit deeper that Liam so obviously wants and they both groan at the feeling.

Liam’s legs cage tightly around Zayn’s hips, his body jerking with every hard thrust from Zayn but he’s still pulling Zayn down to kiss him hotly, teeth nipping at his bottom lip before he’s kissing him senseless and all Zayn can think about is how good he fucking feels, how good Liam looks underneath him, panting and sweaty, lips split in a moan as his eyes are blown wide with lust.

Zayn’s hand goes down to wrap around Liam’s prick, pumping it fast with the speed of his thrusts and he can feel Liam clench around him, the way his head tilts back and his eyes screw shut, and Zayn presses forward to kiss at Liam’s neck as he comes, hot and fast across their stomachs.

And from the feeling of Liam clenching around him, his face becoming one of blissed out happiness, Zayn comes a few seconds later, shooting out into the condom as he thrusts them both through their orgasms.

He collapses on top of Liam, the sweat on their bodies not a bother to them as they stay wrapped around each other in a bubble that feels safer than they’ve ever felt with anyone else.

Slowly, Zayn pulls out of Liam before he’s rolling off of him and throwing the condom into the waste basket near his bed.

Zayn gazes down at Liam, fingers caressing the side of his face as they stare at each other, identical smiles on their faces as they curl around each other.

Liam’s nose scrunches up as he feels the stickiness between them, “’S gross, shower?”

Zayn just nods thoughtfully, rolling over onto his back before pulling his body out of bed, hand outstretched for Liam to take, which he does, before they walk into the bathroom together, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies as they rediscover ever little part of one another.

~

Promptly after showering, the two had decided that sleep was in order, and after falling onto the bed in a tired heap, the two had folded themselves around one another and promptly fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

They wake up the same way too, Zayn’s face pressed into Liam’s neck, their arms wrapped like vices around each other, because even in sleep they don’t want to be apart.

Liam’s the first to wake up, glancing down to see Zayn’s peaceful face and he smiles widely, fingers brushing against the slight stubble he feels growing across Zayn’s jaw.

He leans down to press a kiss to Zayn’s forehead, lips never leaving the skin as his fingers trace patterns into Zayn’s arm.

Liam’s never gotten to have this, even with Alex, and it’s a little special something he’s going to keep locked away in his heart because it’s wonderful seeing Zayn like this, quiet and peaceful in sleep, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks as a slight smile stays put on his lips.

Zayn’s body begins to stir, eyes opening slowly before he blinks a few times, eyes roaming around before he catches Liam’s gaze. His shoulders deflate as he nuzzles closer into Liam’s embrace, “Thought it was all a dream.”

Liam’s heart melts as he holds Zayn closer, “Nah babe, it’s our reality.”

Zayn smiles against the skin of Liam’s neck, teeth nipping at his birthmark before he’s pulling back to look at Liam, “Been up long?”

“Woke up a few minutes before you actually.”

They smile softly at each other, because this all is still so new to them, but they can feel it deep in their hearts that they’re making the right choice here, that this is what their future will consist of for a long time.

“Alright, up you get.” Zayn pulls at Liam before they’re both tumbling out of bed and into the bathroom.

As they head toward the kitchen afterwards, Liam grabs his phone from where it’d fallen out of his jeans before checking his messages, with _10 from Louis._

Jesus Christ.

_Fuck yes, thanks Li._

_Wait why are you over at Zayn’s?_

_LIAM PAYNE ARE YOU TWO FUCKING!?_

_ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE YOU PRICK_

_I am quite upset at you Liam, you tosser._

_Looks like our dear Zayn has corrupted you._

_Wow I’m so fucking drunk, later Li._

And then the next three are from this morning.

_Seeing as you’re not home yet I’m sure I was right in my drunken state._

_HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU NOT TELL ME MATE!?_

_Either way you and Zayn have to meet us at the café at 1 for lunch, so I expect you guys to explain yourselves. Even Nialler is curious._

Liam shakes his head fondly at Louis, the fucking tit, but he’s the best mate he could have asked for and all he can do is laugh at Louis’ outbursts.

They’re in the kitchen eating a late breakfast when Liam checks his messages so when he laughs Zayn looks up curiously.

Liam shows him the texts and his eyes widen comically, eyebrows shooting up as a smile spreads across his face.

“Quite a deduction there.”

Liam snorts, “Louis always assumes I’m out fucking someone when I’m gone for an entire night. The twat doesn’t even realize that there hasn’t been anyone since Alex. He’s going to have a field day when he finds out that we’re actually dating now, and not just fucking.”

Zayn walks over to him then, standing in between Liam’s spread legs before his hands come up to rest behind Liam’s neck, “You wanna show me off then huh?”

Liam wraps his arms tightly around Zayn’s waist, pulling him down onto his lap, “Wanna show you off to the world, you donut.”

Zayn presses a kiss to Liam’s nose before grabbing his breakfast from across the table so it’s closer to him.

“Oh so I’m your chair then?” Liam smiles amusedly at Zayn.

All Zayn does is shrug, a cheeky grin on his face as eats while his body sags into Liam’s embrace, the two beginning to talk about miscellaneous things as they finish their meal.

Zayn glances up at the clock on the microwave to see that it’s already 12:30.

“Gotta meet with the lads soon Li.”

Liam nods before picking up their mugs and plates, dropping them into the sink before turning the faucet on and washing them, hanging them on the dish rack that’s precariously placed on a narrow space between the sink and stove.

He turns around to see Zayn leaning against the archway to the kitchen, eyes fond as he regards Liam curiously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Liam flushes under Zayn’s heated gaze.

Zayn shrugs again, striding forward to pull Liam in closer by the waist, “You did the dishes without even thinking about it. You just- you fit here. You fit in my life, you fit with me, you’re exactly who I need.”

Liam just buries his head into Zayn’s shoulder, cheeks aflame with the sentiment before he’s mumbling into Zayn’s neck.

Zayn laughs at the feeling of it, “Can’t understand you babe.”

Liam keeps a tight grip on Zayn’s waist as he says what he’d mumbled, “We were made to complete each other.”

Zayn’s face softens incredibly as the words leave Liam’s mouth, an overwhelming sense of fondness sweeping over his body, a sensation  he’s found that he always feels  towards Liam more times than not, but he hasn’t got a problem with that in the slightest.

“Yeah babe, looks like we were.” He sweeps back the hair falling across Liam’s forehead, pressing a kiss to the skin before pulling him towards the bedroom so they can get ready.

~

It’s twenty minutes later when the two are walking down the street, hand in hand, and making their way to the café where the other boys have apparently been waiting for 10 minutes for them to show up, the fuckers.

Liam opens the door for them, hand brushing down Zayn’s back as he passes him, and they smile secretly at each other with a twinkle in their eyes before they spot the lads and make their way over.

“Well well, if it isn’t Zayn and Liam finally showing up after spending an entire night together.” Louis is eyeing them curiously, gaze narrowed as he looks between them.

Liam punches his shoulder, laughing at the pained noise that leaves Louis mouth, “Shut it Tommo.”

Louis rubs his shoulder as he scowls at Liam before speaking up again, “You both still have to explain yourselves because I’m Liam’s best mate and I have a good intuition-“ Zayn glances at him skeptically as Louis goes defends himself, “What I am, especially when it comes to Li. So fess up already.”

Zayn turns to look at Liam, eyebrows raised before they look back at the other lads who have leaned forward in their seats to listen, “We’re dating.”

Louis falls back into his chair, gawking, mouth open and closing like a fish without words coming out before he’s shooting forward and pointing an accusing finger at Liam, “You never told me anything about this Liam, I’m hurt. You’re supposed to tell me these kinds of things.”

Liam scratches at the back of his neck, hand moving to lace with Zayn’s under the table, “Sorry Lou, it just sort of happened, was going to tell you I promise.”

Louis goes back to retort but looks between them again before sighing, “Fuck, fine. You look happy and that’s what matters to me.” With a hard expression, one Zayn knows he’s putting on as an act, Louis narrows his eyes at him, “Hurt him and I will cut your balls off you hear me?”

Zayn bursts out in laughter before shaking his head, “No need to worry about that ever happening.”

Louis smiles happily while Harry just shakes his head at them, smile smug as his eyes shine brightly, “Fucking knew something was up these past few months but couldn’t figure out what. But I’m happy for you guys.” Harry then turns to look at Liam, a playful smile etched across his face, “I’m repeating Louis’ sentiment, you’re not allowed to hurt Zayn or I will hurt you.”

Liam smiles fondly at him before turning to press a kiss to the side of Zayn’s head, “Won’t be happening Haz.”

Niall clears his throat causing the other men to turn towards him. He ruffles his blonde locks as a huge grin spreads across his face, “I’ve known from day one. It was the sexual tension and the little looks and all of that cute shit that had me wanting to throw up because it wasn’t just Lou and Haz anymore.”

Liam stares at him, eyes wide as he turns to see Zayn wearing the same expression, “How’d you know for that long and not say anything?”

Before Niall can say anything Louis cuts in with Harry gazing at them curiously, “Wait what are you guys talking about?”

Niall looks at Zayn and Liam purposefully, prompting them to tell the other two what they’d missed out on.

Zayn looks helplessly at Liam, uncharacteristically at a loss of words because he doesn’t know how to even start this conversation.

He feels Liam squeeze his hand tightly, a comforting touch as his thumb rubs over Zayn’s, and it’s the little touch that has Zayn’s shoulders sagging in relief, his body relaxing as he smiles at Liam.

Liam tells the story for the both of them, Zayn jumping in to give his own perspective of things once in a while; the two starting with the day they’d met and hooked up, to the months of doubt and confusion after that. They then explained how they’d felt about seeing each other again at the dinner, not knowing if their feelings were returned or not which had always made them cancel plans, to which Louis and Harry apologize for being so pushy. They tell them of how they’d easily bonded again during that dinner and even more the next day when Liam had gone in for the tattoo and since then things had just gotten better between them until the night before when they’d gone to see the Thor movie that had been the pivotal changing point of their relationship. They skip over the details of their respective pasts, giving insight into how they’d kissed and admitted their feelings and then fallen asleep together, effectively ‘forgetting’ to mention the sex that had ensued, before waking up to all of the text messages from Louis.

The other three men sit back in their chairs assessing Liam and Zayn, smiles on their faces as Niall pipes up, “I guess you can say it’s the Irish intelligence, but you weren’t fooling me when you both walked out of the backroom together.”

Zayn and Liam blush a bright red before Niall cuts in again, “Oh and if I have to hear about how either one of you hurt the other or any shit like that I will hurt you both okay? I’ve been watching this relationship slowly bloom and I don’t want you guys ruining it for yourselves.”

And it’s refreshing for someone to say that because it wasn’t just them pining for each other. They had an ever supportive fan rooting for them from the beginning and it gives them a reason to have faith that this is meant to be, that there’s a reason they’re together and no matter what they’re ready to see what their future holds for them.

They may not have had the best beginning to their little story, and it definitely included a lot of pining, confusion and a shit ton of hormones, but Zayn and Liam know that this is just the beginning of their journey together, one they’ll make sure to cherish because they may not have had the best start but they would definitely make sure to make the rest of the ride worth it; together .

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all so much. I feel like I need to constantly remind you guys because I've never felt happier then I do when I'm writing Ziam fics for you lot to read and love.
> 
> Thank you for the endless support! XX


End file.
